


Christmas in Love

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Baby, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Letters, Love, Nemma, Romantico, bacio, famiglia, kiss, natale, regali, romantic, sorprese, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Emma Williams aveva chiuso con l’amore, fino a quando la sua strada non incrocia quella di Niall Horan o forse sarebbe meglio dire non si scontra con quella di un affascinante, misterioso cantante. Due persone completamente diverse che la vita aveva fatto incontrare. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto, ma a distanza di anni hanno realizzato il loro sogno d’amore e Natale è proprio il momento per sognare: le luci scintillati, i mille addobbi che decorano Londra, l'atmosfera magica...nulla può essere più perfetto. Lo credevano anche loro, ma il Destino sembra riservare per loro qualcosa di speciale e chissà se anche Babbo Natale no ne approfitti per…Sequel- Missing Moment della storia “Per una scommessa” ||Niall Horan ||Una raccolta di 4 capitoli che racchiudono la magia del Natale, l’amore, la famiglia e il momento più bello dell’anno in cui bisogna essere felici. E Niall ed Emma lo saranno.Un’avventura da vivere e sognare insieme.





	1. Un Natale indimenticabile

 

 

 

  
  
NOTE  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “(Natale a sorpresa)” a cura di EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni  
★ Pacchetto: numero 13  
★ Prompt/Traccia scelto: ho scelto la foto di Parigi con la torre Effeil innevata (<https://imgur.com/a/vtYDamv> )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_Maggio 2020_

_Cari mamma e papà,_  
_Lo so, erano anni che non prendevo in mano questo vecchio e polveroso diario, ma vi avevo fatto una promessa che non ho mantenuto. Scusatemi per non averlo fatto con regolarità, ma ci sono tantissime cose che devo raccontarvi ora._  
_Sono appena tornata da Parigi. Mamma ci credi? Parigi! È stato il mio sogno sin da bambina, lo sai, ma non immaginavo che avrei vissuto la sua magia e mi sarei sentita parte di qualcosa._  
_Papà, ora che l’ho vista, che ne ho respirato l’aria e l’atmosfera di amore che circonda gli innamorati, capisco perché hai portato la mamma in quel luogo più volte._  
_I vostri racconti mi avevano incantata, ma nulla paragonato a quello che ho vissuto io, senza offesa._  
_Da dove comincio?_  
_Ho sofferto tanto la vostra mancanza, ho rincorso storie d’amore una più sbagliata dell’altra, ho creduto che Matthew fosse la persona giusta, ma solo ora che posso dire di averla trovata, sto vivendo l’amore che vedevo nei vostri occhi e mi auguro che rimanga così per sempre, proprio com’è successo a voi. Ho sempre pensato che la vita mi avesse portato via più di quello che meritavo, ma la nonna mi dice sempre la stessa cosa che ha detto a te: la vita ti lancia sempre sfide che puoi affrontare._  
_È vero._  
_Ho lasciato che il mio dolore condizionasse la mia vita, in amore, nelle amicizie, nella quotidianità, ma come sapete ho trovato Shay e Rose, due amiche pazze che sanno come farmi vivere._  
_Shay è sempre la solita, mamma, è così cinica che a volte penso che nessuno riuscirà ad abbattere le sue barriere e Rose… Lei è troppo buona per la cattiveria di questo mondo._  
_Voi non avete conosciuto Jhonny, il mio pappagallo fedele che ogni tanto con piccole parole sa come riscaldarmi il cuore; nè Agatha Moore, la donna più testarda forse dopo la nonna. Sì, lei è la proprietaria della boutique dove lavoro, mi ha aiutato così tanto che non potrò mai ringraziarla; se oggi sono la persona che sono è anche grazie a lei, ha creduto in me quando nemmeno io lo facevo._  
_Ma sto divagando… Perché Parigi? Che cosa centra? Non posso raccontarvi di questo se prima non faccio un passo indietro e… lo so, siete in cielo e perciò avrete visto tutto, ma ho bisogno di scriverlo su carta per crederci davvero, perché a distanza di giorni mi sembra tutto così surreale._  
_Ho incontrato, anzi sarebbe meglio dire scontrato un ragazzo, l’unica cosa che mi aveva colpito erano i suoi occhi azzurri, e poi chissà per quale motivo lo ritrovavo sempre sulla mia strada, anche quando non avrei voluto. Beh, immagino la faccia di papà, ma tu mamma… avresti saputo che lui era quello giusto, mentre a me c’è voluto un po’ per capirlo. Il mio lui è Niall Horan, “purtroppo” l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorata non è nemmeno lontanamente il tipo che pensavo di volere nella mia vita. Ama tutto ciò che io odio, tuttavia abbiamo i nostri momenti, le nostre tradizioni e non vi nascondo che è stata la storia più bella e brutta della mia vita._  
_Ho subito così tante ferite che pensavo che non sarei più riuscita ad attaccare i cocci del mio cuore; tutto è iniziato per gioco per lui, ero una sfida, anzi una scommessa e per me era uno dei tanti che mi avrebbe fatto dimenticare Matthew. Ok, ammetto che forse nessuno dei due è stato sincero all’inizio, ma la nostra storia è una di quelle che racconterò ai miei figli, proprio come farò con la vostra. Abbiamo vissuto così tante emozioni e momenti magici che quelli brutti sembrano svanire in un fascio di luce._  
_Ti dicevo che sono appena tornata da Parigi, perché… Oh mamma! Avevamo posto la nostra relazione dopo gli impegni lavorativi, dopo ogni cosa finchè il regalo più bello è arrivato il 7 maggio del 2020. Sì, il giorno del mio compleanno; il giorno in cui è iniziata la nostra vita. Mi ha chiesto di sposarlo e… non con semplici parole sotto la torre Eiffel, assolutamente no perché a detta sua era troppo banale. Niall ha organizzato qualcosa che non riesco nemmeno a esprimere per l’emozione che mi circola ancora nelle vene._  
_Niall Horan, conosciuto in tutto il mondo, ha chiesto a me Emma Williams di sposarlo, io che sono una semplice ragazza. So che mi direste di non sminuirmi, che sono una bravissima modella con sani principi, che il lavoro di commessa mi ha dato modo di conoscere di più la gente e che questo mi ha aiutato a diventare la stilista che non credevo sarei mai riuscita ad essere._  
_Ed ecco che ricomincio a piangere… è la terza volta che mi succede, ma sono lacrime di felicità._  
_Ho sempre sognato quel giorno, ma niente è stato come me lo aspettavo. È stato di più. È stato epico._  
   
«Amore» urlò Niall dalla cucina ma Emma sbuffò perché immaginava già cosa dovesse dirle.  
Lei fece finta di nulla, tornò a scrivere, ma quando sentì una mano poggiarsi sulla spalla saltò in aria spaventata.  
«Ehi» sussurrò lei, alzando gli occhi sul viso del suo fidanzato sorridendo, non prima di chiudere il diario, lasciando la penna come segnalibro.  
«Che mi stai nascondendo?»  
Voleva rispondere, ma bastò che l’irlandese gettasse uno sguardo a quel diario che teneva tra le mani e non ci fu bisogno di parole; si abbassò alla sua altezza, le sfiorò una guancia e la baciò.  
«Ho sempre trovato sexy una donna che scrive un diario segreto» la provocò lui, ma sapeva che era il suo modo per dirle che lui c’era, che non era da sola.  
«Tu trovi tutto sexy, Niall» rispose sogghignando Emma mentre si alzava; dopo aver poggiato il taccuino sul tavolo, lasciò scivolare le braccia dietro il suo collo e prese a baciarlo con urgenza.  
Il cantante sorrise tra un bacio e un altro e seppure avrebbe voluto parlare, chiedere come potesse aiutarla, sapeva che in quel momento era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Concentrò tutto il suo amore in quel bacio, lento, veloce, passionale, dolce e travolgente. Fece scivolare la mano sulla schiena, la attirò verso di sé e quando i loro corpi combaciarono perfettamente riprese a baciarla, senza staccarsi mai fino a quando non la adagiò sul letto. La passione li travolse fino a quando entrambi non ricaddero sul letto soddisfatti e appagati.  
«Dovrei dirti più spesso cosa trovo sexy» annunciò lui, poco prima di allungare il braccio e stringerla a sé mentre lei poggiava la testa sul suo petto nudo.  
«Facciamo già abbastanza danni così» lo prese in giro perchè, da quando erano tornati insieme, per loro ogni momento di tempo libero era quello giusto per fare l’amore.  
«Futura signora Horan, non le andrebbe di prepararmi la colazione?»  
«Sarò tua moglie, non la tua cameriera» rispose piccata lei.  
«Ems… lo sai, amo la tua cucina e nessuno sa prepararmi quei piatti italiani - con nomi impossibili da pronunciare - bene quanto te» la lusingò; sapeva che avrebbe funzionato, dopotutto erano già due anni che si conoscevano e stavano insieme, anche se con molti alti e bassi.  
«Va bene. Per questa volta, futuro signor Williams, ha vinto. Ma non la prenda come un’abitudine» e quelle parole furono dette con troppa tenerezza e dolcezza perché lui non la ricompensasse con altrettante coccole e baci.  
Attimi di pura felicità. Vite che s’incastravano formandone una sola.  
L’amore con la lettera maiuscola.  
  
  
 

*********************

   
  
 

_Luglio 2022_

_Cari mamma e papà,_  
_Oggi è il giorno più importante della mia vita e voi non ci sarete. Lo so, non è colpa vostra, ma darei qualsiasi cosa per farvi tornare qui da me, per potervi abbracciare un‘ultima volta._  
_Ho deciso di scrivervi prima che arrivi il caos; ho bisogno del mio spazio, un momento solo per me, per tenere tra le mani questo diario che mi fa sentire più vicina a voi._  
_Sarò un cliché, ma sono la persona più fortuna al mondo e mi ritrovo rinchiusa in camera a scrivervi piangendo, perché la mia felicità non è completa. Vorrei essere forte, ma poi penso a tutte quelle cose che vi siete persi e che vi perderete, penso che sarò sola, che nessuno potrà accompagnarmi all’altare._  
_Mamma mi manchi, avrei voluto il tuo aiuto per indossare l’abito, di tutte le tue belle parole per farmi capire che tutto andrà bene._  
_Papà, il mio mondo si è spezzato quando non ho più sentito la tua mano nella mia, ho sentito freddo perché le tue braccia non hanno stretto me e i tuoi occhi non mi hanno più potuto dire quanto mi volessi bene._  
_Saranno tutti qui, eppure sento un dolore forte al cuore che nessuno può capire e sarebbe da egoista parlare con Nonna Anne o con gli zii._  
_Questo giorno volevo viverlo con voi, con le nostre tradizioni italiane per unire il nostro mondo a quello irlandese, invece sarò solo io a doverlo fare._  
_Una volta mi avete detto che non era importante quanto fosse grande il dolore, ma quanto io riuscissi a superarlo, ma mi sembra impossibile se voi non sarete qui con me._  
_Accarezzo la fotografia del vostro matrimonio, osservo i vostri visi sorridenti, quei vestiti strani ma che io avrei indossato se tutto non fosse andato perso, magari con qualche modifica._  
_Diventerò la futura signora Horan e questo mi terrorizzata, ho paura di sbagliare, ho paura che i litigi saranno così grandi da non riuscire a trovare più quell’amore che ci lega, ho paura perchè i nostri rispettivi lavori ci potranno portare lontani e… se non c’è la faremo?_  
_Mille domande mi tormentano; sono felice perché è quello che voglio, perché ho capito che nonostante la vita mi abbia buttato giù io mi sono rialzata, ma a volte è così forte quello che sento che mi sembra di non farcela. Sono grande, vado per i trenta e mi trovo qui a dirvi questo._  
_Mi avete insegnato tanto ma ero troppo piccola quando siete andati via e non so se sarò in grado di essere come voi, se riuscirò a rendervi fieri di me._  
_Ho paura e…_  
   
Erano le sei del mattino ed Emma si trovava già in lacrime a scrivere sul suo diario, qualcosa che in quegli anni aveva ormai da abitudine.  
Le lacrime bagnavano il suo viso, le mani tremanti lasciavano cadere la penna al centro mentre lentamente alzò gli occhi verso la finestra. Non le era mai capitato, eppure quel giorno due piccoli uccelli erano lì davanti, poggiati sul suo davanzale a cinguettare.  
Era un segno?  
Fu così che lo interpretò, passò lo sguardo dal diario tra le mani alla finestra, accennò un sorriso mentre gli occhi erano colmi di lacrime, le stesse che un dito raccolse e fece sue.  
«Niall» esclamò sbalordita, sbattendo più volte e freneticamente le ciglia perché non credeva che fosse reale.  
«Ems…» sussurrò con voce colma di amore e di comprensione.  
Lui sapeva.  
Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò, stettero così per pochi minuti e quando Niall le asciugò le lacrime, si guardarono riflettendosi nello sguardo di sempre, con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai scomparso.  
«Che ci fai qui?» domandò subito, non appena prese coscienza di che giorno fosse, tra poco la sua stanza sarebbe stata inondata di gente.  
«La tradizione dice che lo sposo non deve vedere la sposa nel giorno del matrimonio» alzandosi in piedi iniziò a farfugliare facendo gesti con le mani nervosa.  
Lei ci credeva davvero, non era di buon auspicio in Italia, ma erano a Mullingar, in Irlanda e lì c’erano altre tradizioni.  
«Lo so, mi hai già spiegato molte volte le vostre tradizioni, mi spiace non averti detto nulla, ma stamattina quando mi sono alzato ho sentito una fitta vicino al cuore e… Sapevo che dovevo venire qua»  
Lei lo guardò ammaliata, sorrise teneramente e si avvicinò; lentamente con il palmo della mano sfiorò la sua guancia e quando le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso, quello fu il momento in cui le loro bocche si unirono.  
«Shh… Non dire niente. Lo so. E mi spiace tantissimo che loro non saranno qui»  
«Ho avuto un attacco di malinconia e…»  
«Lo so, per questo sono venuto. Sapevo che avresti avuto bisogno di me, anche solo per tenerti stretta tra le braccia»  
«Lo farai sempre?» domandò timida Emma, anche se conosceva già la risposta.  
«Sì, sempre» confessò sincero, suggellando quella promessa con un bacio.  
Nel clou del momento arrivò Shay che lo sbatté, letteralmente, fuori di casa e poco dopo prese a consolare l’amica e a farla sentire una principessa. No, non fu l’unica perché attorno a sé aveva tutte le persone che amava e cui teneva.  
E quando sentì le loro braccia circondarle la vita, le lacrime scesero copiose sul viso, stavolta per felicità; alzò gli occhi al cielo, ringraziò la sua buona stella e i genitori che continuavano a proteggerla.  
Le tradizioni italiane erano state rispettate perchè il nuovo era rappresentato dall'abito dei suoi sogni che Emma stava indossando, lo stesso che aveva realizzato e disegnato; il vecchio invece arrivò con nonna Anne ed era racchiuso in un girocollo di perle che lei stessa aveva indossato per il suo matrimonio, così come sua madre e come lei ora. Una cosa prestata invece arrivava da Agatha, un paio di orecchini di perle che suo marito aveva regalato lei; la caratteristica blu venne regalata da una divertita Shay che quando consegnò il pacco all’amica non smetteva di ridere e, dopo averlo aperto, anche Emma capì. Beh, quella particolare tradizione era normale in Italia: a proposito di giarrettiera Niall e i suoi amici si sarebbero divertiti. La parte speciale, non meno importante degli altri, fu regalata da un’elegantissima Maura Horan che andò a consegnarle un bellissimo bouquet, un regalo che lei stessa aveva voluto farle.  
Ovviamente Emma Williams avrebbe ricambiato quel favore perché, erano d’accordo… le tradizioni dovevano essere rispettate tutte e seppure le tradizioni irlandesi erano quasi del tutto scomparse, qualcuna rimaneva tanto che loro vollero condividerla. L’abito azzurro era fuori discussione, ma il ricamo sull’abito da sposa era di un azzurro delicato e fine; inoltre al bouquet non mancavano due ornamenti quali un piccolo ferro di cavallo, segno di buon auspicio, e piccole campanelle fra i fiori che simboleggiavano con il loro suono l’allontanamento degli spiriti cattivi.  Le altre parti importanti avvennero durante la funzione, non dissero tutti i voti nuziali come di regola, ma pronunciarono una loro versione; lo scambio degli anelli fece unire due mondi: quello italiano con una fede per Niall liscia, delicata e d’oro, dove all'interno vi erano scritti i loro nomi e la data e, per Emma l’anello Claddagh, tipico irlandese. Era speciale perché erano due mani unite che formavano un cuore con sopra una coroncina, ovviamente Niall aveva deciso di fare delle piccole modifiche aggiungendo dei diamanti, ma mantenendolo comunque come da tradizione. Il matrimonio terminò con la chiusura a nodo, altra tradizione dell’Irlanda.  
«E’ per sempre» affermò Emma sorridendo, poco prima di prendere la mano del marito e indicare i loro anelli.  
«Sì, per sempre» confermò lui guardandola negli occhi, gli stessi che lo avevano incantato la prima volta del loro scontro e quelli che cercava tra la folla o a casa quando ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Marito e moglie: la loro vita era appena iniziata.  
   
  
 

************  
  
 

_Dicembre 2022_  
 

_Cari mamma e papà,_  
_Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che vi ho scritto, mi dispiace ma la mia vita è stata una corsa contro il tempo e non riesco ancora a credere quanto io abbia raggiunto._  
_Respiro a fatica, dopo il matrimonio non ci siamo fermati, abbiamo messo la nostra vita in secondo piano e non ce ne siamo pentiti o comunque è quello che entrambi ci ripetiamo._  
_Mio marito… oddio mi fa ancora un certo effetto chiamarlo in questo modo, anche dopo mesi, ci sto impiegando del tempo per abituarmi. Niall è meraviglioso, mi riempie sempre di attenzione – a volte anche troppe –, non dà nulla per scontato anche se all’inizio non è stato semplice. Sì, dovevamo trovare un modo per andare d’accordo e stare insieme, non uno qualunque ma il nostro modo per vivere insieme. Abbiamo entrambi due carriere che ci prosciugano, che spesso ci portano lontano e che quei giornali scandalistici si divertono a dipingere con false assurdità. Abbiamo litigato come il nostro solito, ma tutte le volte che credevo di non farcela mi venivano in mente i vostri insegnamenti e le vostre parole, così mi facevo forza._  
_Il mio lavoro da modella è passato in secondo piano, lo faccio raramente, le mie energie sono concentrate sul mio lavoro da stilista, lo stesso che mi ha portato non solo ad aprire una boutique tutta mia, ma a farmi conoscere in giro per il mondo, non sempre con pareri positivi._  
_E Niall? È assurdo, ma non più di tanto perché conosco l’uomo che ho sposato. Ha scritto e pubblicato quest’anno il suo terzo album, ovviamente senza fare un tour perché lo avrei ucciso, la nostra vita matrimoniale ne risente già così. Sono stati mesi di duro lavoro, ma bellissimi perché quando rientravo a casa, lui era là ad aspettarmi e, anche quando non poteva esserci, mi lasciava biglietti in tutta casa o mi preparava il necessario per un bagno caldo. Mamma, papà sono felice e…_  
   
Emma indossava un enorme maglione rosso a pois grigi, con la faccia di una renna con il naso rosso che la teneva calda; l'arrivo di dicembre per lei significava che Natale era vicino e questo comportava avere sempre un outfit che richiamasse il periodo che amava di più al mondo.  
Era intenta a scrivere il suo diario e non si accorse dei passi che riecheggiavano e che andavano verso di lei, ma quando sentì delle calde labbra sul suo collo, sapeva di chi fossero.  
«Sei tornato!» esclamò sorpresa alzandosi e gettandosi su di lui, avvinghiando le sue gambe al bacino di Niall.  
Un’accoglienza che gli riservava spesso, soprattutto quando erano giorni che non riuscivano ad avere un momento per loro.  
«Scusami, ma la promozione dell’album mi ha portato via più del tempo previsto» si scusò afflitto, ma sapeva che non poteva fargliene una colpa perché… beh, quando lui era a casa capitava che Emma passasse ore, anche la notte, alla boutique per completare e confezionare abiti.  
In realtà quelle assenze erano per un altro motivo, una sorpresa che l’irlandese stava pianificando da un po’. Emma dal canto suo sapeva quale fosse il regalo che gli avrebbe dato quel Natale e, seppure fosse un po’ intimorita, prevaleva di più l’eccitazione.  
«E’ all’ultimo momento lo so e quindi ti prego di non linciarmi» sogghignando partì prevenuto il cantante, mentre la moglie gli lanciava già frecciatine di fuoco.  
«Che hai combinato?» lo rimproverò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo con la stessa espressione di una mamma che rimprovera il bambino dopo aver commesso qualcosa.  
«E’ una sorpresa»  
«Io amo le sorprese, ma qualcosa mi dice che mi farai impazzire»  
«Sì, d’amore Ems…» provò lui, ma ormai si conoscevano da troppo tempo perché lei si bevesse quel complimento.  
«Ni, forza, dimmi che cosa hai fatto» affermò con il tono di voce di chi non ammetteva repliche mentre lui era piuttosto divertito.  
Niall si avviò verso la loro camera seguito da Emma e iniziò a fare le valigie, ma non capiva e quando i loro occhi si scontrarono, vi lesse una piccola delusione.  
La valigia di Emma venne portata direttamente in aeroporto dalle sue due amiche Shay e Rose, le stesse che continuavano a essere misteriose e a non volerle dare nessun indizio. Lo avrebbe scoperto di lì a poco e quindi perché rovinarle la sorpresa?  
«Mi ucciderà» sussurrò Niall all’orecchio di Shay mentre lei rideva sotto i baffi, quei due erano diventati complici, tanto da far arrabbiare Emma due volte sì e l’altra pure.  
«Caro, mai quanto ucciderà me» affermò sicura, perchè conosceva l’amica e non le avrebbe perdonato quei look che aveva preparato per lei, tutto molto intimo e poco comodo.  
Ne sarebbe valsa la pena per entrambi e questo Shay lo sapeva; Niall ne era più che soddisfatto ed Emma… oh, lo sarebbe stata.  
«I passeggeri per il volo per Parigi sono pregati di dirigersi verso l’uscita cinque» una voce all’altoparlante disse, ripetendo più volte e in diverse lingue.  
L’irlandese lanciò uno sguardo alle due ragazze quando la salutarono; Emma continuava a guardarsi attorno, ma le bastò fermarsi davanti alla tabella con scritto il loro volo, quello diretto per Parigi, per capire.  
«Niall!» esclamò lei con gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca aperta e un’espressione basita, propria di chi ha ricevuto il regalo più bello.  
«Ems… non siamo nemmeno andati in luna di miele perché eravamo carichi di impegni che non potevamo rimandare, ma ora il tuo negozio è avviato e ha successo, io ho pubblicato l’album e… tutte le altre cose che verranno potranno aspettare. Questo viaggio è la nostra luna di miele e…», ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire che Emma si fiondò sulle sue labbra baciandolo con passione, mentre una lacrima cadeva sulla sua guancia.  
Era felice? Sì, dannatamente.  
Quello era il migliore regalo che lui potesse farle, lo stesso che le aveva promesso. Sarebbe diventata una ricorrenza, lo sapeva.  
Parigi è stata l’inizio della loro vita e meritava di essere vissuta anche da sposati.  
Era un traguardo che dovevano e volevano condividere nella città dell’amore.  
«Che l’avventura abbia inizio» affermarono all’unisono una volta atterrati in Francia, posando per la seconda volta i piedi in quella terra che era riuscita a regalare più di quanto avrebbero mai potuto sperare.  
«Giusto per non rimarcare l’ovvio, siamo due persone famose…»  
«Come penso di non farci riconoscere? Con i travestimenti mon amour» affermò Niall, passando un braccio sulle spalle e attirandola a sé mentre le loro labbra si univano in un bacio.  
Quell’atmosfera che solo Parigi era in grado di creare stava già facendo miracoli, i due neo sposini si sentivano liberi, felici e meno oppressi dalla quotidianità, anche se era quella che loro avevano scelto.  
«Niall… non ci sarà un’altra cena alla Tour Eiffel?» indagò Emma, mentre i suoi occhi s’illuminavano e la sua mente ritornava indietro nel tempo.  
«Chissà, ma sappi che sarà davvero un’avventura di Natale»  
Lei sorrise perché era consapevole che non sarebbe stato così semplice farlo parlare, ma anche lei aveva i suoi metodi e ben presto avrebbe giocato le sue carte, pur se non erano diverse da quelle di Niall.  
Erano due parti che combaciavano perfettamente, non poteva esistere l’uno senza l’altro.  
   
Il tempo pian piano passava, ma la verità era che… Beh, non erano riusciti a vedere nulla di Parigi perché erano stati fin troppo impegnati a fare l’amore, da quando erano arrivati si erano rilassati tra le lenzuola. Si concedevano delle pause per il cibo, la birra ovviamente, ma poi anche le docce o i bagni finivano per farli insieme. Erano due sposini che stavano scoprendo il bello di amarsi senza fretta.  
«Lo sai che quando torneremo ucciderò Shay» affermò Emma, mentre rovistava nella sua valigia non trovando un abbigliamento intimo che non fosse super mega sexy.  
«Mi ha detto che lo avresti detto» sogghignò, mettendo le braccia dietro la schiena e facendo scivolare il lenzuolo verso il basso scoprendo quegli abbominali da urlo e godendosi la vista della moglie nuda.  
«Io non mi lamento mica» si trovò a dire, ovviamente.  
«Oh, ma non preoccuparti. Vi ucciderò entrambi e lo farò nello stesso momento così potete vedere l’uno la reazione dell’altro» ammise buttandosi sul letto solo dopo aver infilato reggiseno e mutandine coordinate di pizzo nero.  
Gli occhi di Niall sfiorarono il suo corpo mentre le mani fremevano per fare lo stesso e quando Emma percepì quello sguardo, lo stesso che lei aveva, non poté che assecondarlo.  
«Dopo che ci siamo dati alla pazza gioia, è il momento di girare Parigi» affermò Emma e, seppure odiasse farlo, si scostò dal marito, scivolò dalla sua presa e iniziò a prepararsi.  
«E va bene signora Horan, come lei desidera» affermò sorridente passandole accanto.  
Quel giorno erano diretti a “Le mur des Je T’Aime”, così quando giunsero davanti al muro del ti amo rimasero sorpresi nel notare come nessuno si curava dell’altro, tutte le coppie si abbracciavano e si baciava promettendosi quelle parole per il resto della vita.  
Niall ed Emma erano innovativi e non avrebbero mai fatto come tutti gli altri, ovviamente perché dovevano? Il cantante mise una mano sul suo fianco, la baciò e contemporaneamente fece un casquè, un momento romantico che fu immortalato da numerosi passanti.  
La loro luna di miele finì per essere un viaggio di promesse d’amore, le stesse che già avevano fatto, ma con un tocco più romantico e personale.  
I giorni a Parigi li portarono a visitare Pont de Arts per buttare le chiavi del lucchetto con le loro iniziali, poi si soffermarono a vedere la propria immagine riflessa nell’acqua della fontana dei Medici nei Jardins du Luxembourg. Sapevano che era un rischio ma Niall le aveva promesso che quel soggiorno sarebbe stato loro e che, seppure qualche paparazzo li beccasse in giro, si sarebbero comunque goduti quei giorni.  
Si fecero fare un ritratto da un pittore di strada a Place di Tertre, nel cuore di Montmartre, anche se Emma si sentiva in ansia pensando al caso in cui qualcuno li avrebbe riconosciuti. Erano sempre disponibili con i fan di Niall e qualche ammiratore di Emma, ma persino loro si erano trovati in circostanze difficili e la situazione a Parigi si complicava perché avevano lasciato le loro guardie del corpo per le uscite a Londra.  
La giornata passò tranquillamente, firmarono qualche autografo e poco dopo aver ricevuto quel capolavoro, si nascosero dentro un ristorantino italiano, ovviamente nessuno avrebbe potuto superare Pippo, il loro caro amico di fiducia a Londra.  
Visitarono anche la tomba degli innamorati più famosi della storia francese, Eloisa e Abelardo, al cimitero del Père Lachaise; anche se non era poi così romantico, davanti a quella tomba Niall le promise che sarebbero morti insieme, come nella scena del Titanic dove la coppia di anziani erano stesi sul letto abbracciati.  
«Niall questa è la tua idea di romanticismo» lo riprese la moglie, mentre lui alzava le spalle e le spiegava per far capire la sua visione.  
«Vedi, quella coppia è romantica» indicò lei, ma l’irlandese fece finta di niente; quando stavano per andarsene, la strinse a sé, fece il casquè e nello stesso instante in cui si curvarono prese a baciarla.  
Un bacio che ripeterono nello stesso modo e nella stessa posizione anche al tramonto su un bateau mouche che naviga lentamente lungo la Senna.    
Il momento più bello e sensazionale avvenne dopo circa dieci giorni, Emma e Niall erano stanchi di passeggiare e scoprire posti, quel mattino rimasero in camera a fare l’amore, ma quando si affacciarono con le lenzuola avvolte introno al corpo videro Parigi imbiancata.  
Magico il momento in cui aprirono la finestra e allungarono la mano per sentire fiocchi di neve soffici posarsi sui loro palmi.  
«Non possiamo rimanere in Hotel» convenne la mora, mentre si trascinava dietro il lenzuolo e il marito.  
Ma doveva farla desistere perché il suo piano era già in atto: quella sera avrebbero cenato a lume di candela sulla Torre Eiffel. Dovevano rimanere al coperto.  
«Sono i nostri ultimi giorni, sai che passeremo la vigilia di Capodanno con i miei amici e Capodanno con i nostri e… tu, vorresti davvero abbandonare tutto questo?» domandò allargando le braccia, facendole notare la loro suite matrimoniale, tutto quello che la struttura avesse messo a loro disposizione.  
«Vuoi davvero abbandonare questo solo per la neve, l’atmosfera del Natale e non goderti ogni attimo d’amore con me, al caldo in questo letto?» provò ancora con gli occhi da cucciolo, gli stessi che utilizzava quando voleva ottenere qualcosa.  
«Niall è Natale» disse speranzosa, ma lui parve non capire.  
Per Emma era un giorno importante, lo stesso che aveva sempre festeggiato con la nonna, i parenti in ricordo ai suoi genitori e… Beh, era lo stesso giorno in cui suo padre chiese a sua madre di sposarla, proprio a Parigi, sotto la Torre Eiffel.  
Riuscirono a trovare un punto d’incontro? Beh… sì, così si può dire dato che finirono per fare l’amore più volte prima di vivere la vera sorpresa che sarebbe stata quella notte.  
   
Era la magia del Natale, stretti l’uno all’altra passegiavano tra le strade illuminate da mille luci colorate e tanti addobbi natalizi.  
Una volta tolta la benda, si trovarono sotto la Torre Eiffel imbiancata di neve con musiche natalizie in sottofondo che aleggiavano per strada.  
«Dopo di lei signora Horan» le disse facendola passare, poggiando poco dopo una mano sulla sua schiena.  
«E’… perfetto» affermò emozionata con gli occhi lucidi; una volta saliti ed entrati in una grande sala che era stata preparata per loro, si sentì a casa.  
«Speravo lo fosse» rispose Niall guardando la moglie, soddisfatto per essere riuscito ancora a una volta a sorprenderla.  
E quella sera, mentre si ripromettevano un futuro luminoso, attraverso i propri gesti d'amore rivissero ciò che anni prima anche i genitori di Emma -Alice e Fred - avevano condiviso.  
Una generazione che lasciava spazio ad un’altra.  
Una storia già scritta e un’altra da scrivere.  
Parigi divenne il simbolo dell’amore per la loro famiglia, qualcosa che anche loro avrebbero tramandato.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera =D  
Sembro essere ritornata dai morti, perchè è da tantissimo tempo che non scrivo o meglio che non pubblico, perchè al momento su wattpad, ma anche qui presto arriverà, sto pubblicando una storia con protagonista Niall Horan.  
Sì, la storia è Per una Scommessa e... questa raccolta di storie partecipanti alla sfida sarà una specie tra sequel e Missin Moment che ho voluto aggiungere.  
Ovviamente non tutti capiranno perfettemante tutte le dinamiche, ma ho cercato di renderla vicina a tutti.  
E' una fan fiction che può essere letta da tutti, dato che il protagonista è un cantante.  
E niente... dei 4 prompt alla fine ho scelto solo questo, l'idea in partenza era aggiungere anche il prompt ovvero avventura a Natale, ma poi... al solito la storia si scrive da sola ed è venuto fuori questo.  
Mi sono informata per le tradizioni matrimoniali irlandesi ed esistono ancora queste piccole tradizioni anche se forse non tutti lo fanno.  
L'anello cui mi riferivo è, anzi sono questi: <https://imgur.com/a/ZgV1D8T>  
Mi piace tantissimo come alla fine la storia è venuta fuori, forse più dell'idea iniziale, ma adesso... beh, aspetto i vostri pareri e sono curiosa di sapere che ne pensate di Niall ed Emma ;)  
E per il maglione natalizio che indossa Emma.... beh, più o meno è questo quello che intendevo:   
[MAGLIA NATALE RUDOLF MAGLIONE RENNA](https://www.amazon.it/ZEE-FASHION-Lavorato-Maglione-Reindeer/dp/B00FCVCOTC/ref=asc_df_B00FCVCOTC/?tag=googshopit-21&linkCode=df0&hvadid=103289060699&hvpos=1o3&hvnetw=g&hvrand=1253558268173590724&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=1008911&hvtargid=pla-78847334726&th=1)  
Buona lettura a tutti <3  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 

 


	2. Un cucciolo per Natale

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
 

NOTE  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “(Natale a sorpresa)”  
a cura di EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni  
★ Pacchetto: numero: 3  
★ Prompt/Traccia scelto: FOTO:  [ https://imgur.com/a/nMaNyHP ](https://imgur.com/a/nMaNyHP?fbclid=IwAR1hYl1PuKSCkyF4xB2G5sr-CmnN1cptUigtrQH99rbB5q3rcbLvDW73q9A)    
FRASE: Poi il Grinch pensò a qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato prima! E se il Natale, pensò, non provenisse da un negozio. E se il Natale… magari… significasse qualcosa di più! [IL GRINCH, Dr. Seuss]  
CANZONE: La Bella e la Bestia - Un magico Natale - Finché c'è il Natale  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9iReRHgpuw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9iReRHgpuw&fbclid=IwAR20TdCXJuAACPSLH4YX8KYIXo43g1nELlCoI5Rlx9i6DcOTBA2KBPrL-HY) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_Marzo 2024_  
 

_Mamma, papà,_  
_Ho cercato di essere più costante possibile e non nascondo che ci ero quasi riuscita; sì, quasi perché alla fine i nostri impegni quotidiani mi hanno inghiottita e ancora una volta sono venuta meno alla promessa che vi ho fatto._  
_Si dice che quando la vita ti sorride si abbia ben poco da raccontare, invece io devo dirvi tanto, anche se probabilmente da lassù saprete già tutto._  
_Gli ultimi aggiornamenti risalgono a qualche mese fa; come saprete, il mio matrimonio va benissimo anche grazie al fatto che facciamo di tutto per venirci incontro; è vero, abbiamo litigato più volte di quanto vorrei ammettere, ma alla fine l'abbiamo sempre superato._  
_Ricordo la volta in cui voi non vi siete parlati per giorni ed io ero lì a guardarvi preoccupata mentre immaginavo di essere simile a Gabriella con i genitori separati, finchè, quando meno me lo aspettavo, vi siete riconciliati con un tenero bacio._  
_Io e Niall siamo orgogliosi e testardi e quindi potete immaginare cosa potrà venire di buono in certi momenti: niente. Eppure per strani misteri della vita ci ritroviamo sempre._  
_Lui dice che è perché mi ama ed io perché non posso stare senza di lui, ma la verità è che qualche screzio fa bene alla vita sentimentale e più che mai a quella sessuale._  
_Ops… forse non avrei dovuto dirlo? Sono grande, sono felicemente sposata e… oddio sto divagando molto._  
_Mi mancate come l’aria che respiro._  
_Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di mostrare le pagine di questo diario a Niall, mi fa sentire più vicino a voi e voglio che rimanga una cosa solo nostra, anche se a volte penso che mi piacerebbe farvi conoscere attraverso le mie parole. Gli ho raccontato tutto di voi, ma in qualche modo mi sembra essere lontana con la voce e più vicina con le parole scritte._  
_È stato un 2023 pieno di emozioni per me quanto per mio marito, abbiamo raggiunto traguardi importanti e tutte le volte in cui credevo di non farcela mi bastava guardare il cielo per ritrovare la forza e il coraggio perso._  
_La cosa straordinaria dell'anno trascorso è che mi hanno invitato a diverse sfilate di moda dove ero io l’ospite d’onore; mi hanno permesso di far sfilare i miei abiti e non potete immaginare quanto io ne sia stata felice. Mancavate voi e quando Agatha è venuta da me, mi ha abbracciato e mi ha sussurrato all'orecchio che voi eravate fieri di me, ho capito che in realtà eravate già lì con me, nel mio cuore. In quanto a Niall… Beh, su di lui ho molte più cose da dire perché dopo il suo terzo album ha pensato di riunire il vecchio gruppo. Mamma, capisci cosa significa tornare a casa e trovare quattro ragazzoni, ormai ben più che cresciuti, in salotto con fogli e strumenti musicali sparsi per casa? Ti lascio immaginare, papà sarebbe andato d’accordo con loro perchè avevano tutti una bella birra tra le mani. E quando gli ho detto di non mischiare mai alcol e lavoro mi hanno risposto che questo distrae solo chi non è preparato e che a loro serviva come ricarica. E' mai possibile? Ho riso fino alle lacrime perché pensavo a quella volta in cui papà ha detto che un uomo vero si riconosce da come sa unire birra e lavoro in certe occasioni. Papà, saresti stato fiero di me e dell’uomo che amo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirtelo dire e.._  
   
Emma sussultò quando sentì una mano fredda sfiorarle il collo scoperto, ma le labbra accennarono a un sorriso quando le stesse si poggiarono dietro l’orecchio.  
«Eri così concentrata» affermò Niall sorridendo, stupendosi ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni, della bellezza della moglie.  
Non vestiva in modo particolare o troppo eccessivo, era bellissima nella sua semplicità, la cosa che fra le tante amava di lei.  
«Scusami, stavo solo…» e non la lasciò finire.  
Fece scivolare le mani nelle sue senza staccarsi dal bacio e, dopo aver poggiato il diario sul tavolo, la fece girare e con una mano la strinse sulla vita mentre l’altra s’insinuò tra i suoi capelli. Emma ricambiò con fervore, si sporse verso di lui facendo combaciare i loro corpi.  
«Era tutto il giorno che volevo farlo» sussurrò senza fiato l’irlandese, mentre Emma sogghignò divertita notando quanto il marito avesse sempre voglia di lei.  
«Potevi farlo anche prima, sono stata tutto il giorno a casa» lo provocò lei.  
«Bugiarda» esclamò lui iniziando a farle il solletico, una delle cose che detestava di più al mondo.  
«Ti prego. Ti prego. Ti prego, basta» gridò senza fiato per quanto cercava di sciogliersi dal suo abbraccio.  
«Ti arrendi?»  
Ma Emma non rispose subito, sapeva cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo e la cosa la divertiva troppo per rinunciare facilmente.  
«Mai» esordì con gli occhi lucidi e uno strano sorriso, lo stesso che comparve sul viso del moro; in pochi secondi l’atmosfera si riscaldò e finirono ciò che avevano iniziato.  
   
Emma e Niall erano stressati perché nell’ultimo periodo avevano davvero passato ogni minuto a organizzare i rispettivi lavori ed era difficile far coincidere il tutto con la loro vita matrimoniale. Quel giorno lei se n’era andata sbattendo la porta e Niall era rimasto ad osservarla senza inseguirla.  
Il loro rapporto non era mai stato tanto freddo, ma entrambi erano fiduciosi che sarebbero riusciti a sistemare tutto prima della serata, anche se ognuno teneva questo pensiero per se. Avrebbero dovuto partecipare ai BRIT Awards che si tenevano a Londra, proprio dove erano stati nominati gli One Direction dopo il loro ritorno.  
Emma non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle parole che aveva detto e Niall rimuginava sulle risposte, ma ciò che ne stava risentendo di più erano i loro lavori. Era strano, perché di solito erano sempre stati in grado di dividere le due cose, ma stavolta era diverso.   
«Sono a casa» urlò Emma appena varcò la porta, ma non udì nessuna risposta così si tolse la giacca di pelle, la sistemò sull'attaccapanni e poco dopo fece scivolare la borsa e le chiavi sul mobiletto all'ingresso.  
Girò per casa in cerca del marito, aprì anche la stanza della musica, il suo tempio sacro, ma di Niall nessuna traccia e lei iniziò a preoccuparsi. Le sue amiche – Rose e Shay – le avevano suggerito di tornare a casa per parlare, ma era impossibile se colui con cui voleva farlo non c’era.  
Emma era ancora molto sottotono, ma quando entrò in bagno il suo viso si rasserenò e dalle sue labbra spuntò un sorriso. Niall le aveva preparato tutto l’occorrente per un bagno caldo, quello che di solito lei faceva dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro; non molto lontano dalla vasca trovò anche un bigliettino che cancellò ogni ombra: un ti amo scritto con caratteri maiuscoli, in bella grafia, firmato da Niall. Riempì la vasca, si spogliò e felice scivolò nell’acqua, sapeva che tutto si sarebbe sistemato.  
   
  
Niall era appena rientrato, gettò di slancio tutta la sua roba sul sofà in soggiorno e seguì la musica, la sua per la precisione, raggiungendo così la sua adorata mogliettina nella stanza da letto.  
Era stanchissimo, i suoi occhi avrebbero voluto riposarsi, ma si spalancarono quando una volta varcata la soglia, vide Emma in intimo di pizzo nero, lo stesso che lui le aveva regalato per scherzo durante il loro giro di shopping. Lei se ne stava davanti all'armadio per decidere cosa indossare, doveva fare una certa figura e non solo perché era la moglie di Niall Horan, ma anche perché lei era Emma Williams stilista e modella. Guardò il suo guardaroba e non c’era niente che la ispirasse, ogni cosa le sembrava troppo poco o tanto esagerato.  
Il cantante rimase a osservarla, sorrise per le sue espressioni buffe, per quel suo ancheggiare e alla fine si schiarì la voce e parlò.  
«Tesoro, scusami» e lei a quelle parole si voltò. Emma passò dallo stato di confusione a quello d’incertezza, sapeva che doveva provarci ma mai come quella volta aveva paura.  
«Perdonami se ho gridato, se ti ho detto quelle cose che ovviamente non penso» si affrettò a dire Niall, ma vide nei suoi occhi uno strano bagliore, qualcosa che lo mise in crisi.  
«Non avrei mai dovuto…»  
«Non sei l’unico a doverti scusare, anche io ho esagerato e…» lo interruppe lei, solo per poi essere interrotta a sua volta.  
«Avevi ragione tu…»  
«Non voglio avere ragione, volevo solo che mi ascoltassi e capissi» sussurrò lei, mentre abbassò gli occhi osservando i suoi piedi scalzi.  
«Ems… Ho sbagliato, ho esagerato quando ti ho detto che il tuo lavoro è più importante del nostro matrimonio» affermò serio Niall, sentendo il cuore sprofondare nel pronunciare di nuovo quelle parole.  
«Babe, non sono stata da meno. Ti ho detto anch’io questo, ma… ero solo arrabbiata perché a volte mi manchi, perché anche quando stiamo insieme il lavoro si mette tra di noi, la nostra quotidianità non è più solo nostra e…»  
«Mi manchi quando rientro da casa e non ci sei, mi manca vederti in pigiama sul divano, mi manca il noi che eravamo» concluse Niall con gli occhi tristi e feriti.  
Sapevano entrambi che era la verità; talvolta dimenticavano di guardarsi semplicemente con gli occhi di due giovani che si amano piuttosto che con quelli di chi vede solo il famoso cantante e la conosciuta stilista e modella.  
«Ti ho portato questo» affermò Niall dopo un lungo momento ricco di dolci baci e intensi abbracci per voler suggellare quel momento di pace ritrovata.  
«Ni, sai che non devi regalarmi nulla, soprattutto non dopo un litigio» disse Emma seria, perché  _loro_ erano diversi dalle coppie che per fare pace si scambiavano regali.  
«Ems, tesoro, non è di certo perché abbiamo litigato» rispose l’irlandese con gli occhi maliziosi.  
Emma non stava più nella pelle, doveva vedere cosa conteneva quel pacchetto e quando lo aprì la sua bocca si spalancò e fece qualche passo indietro per lo stupore.  
Niall rimase a osservarla divertito, amava sorprenderla, viziarla e vedere quell’espressione genuina sul suo volto; era la stessa che vide la prima volta in cui lui le fece un regalo costoso, qualcosa che non si aspettava perché pensava che fosse troppo per lei.  
«Di solito quando un uomo regala dei gioielli alla sua donna, si aspetta qualcosa e…» Emma si riscosse dal suo stato di stupore e gli saltò addosso, letteralmente. Niall fece appena in tempo a togliere le mani dalla tasca e stringerla a sé, mentre lei si avvinghiava ai suoi fianchi.  
«Sai… quando li ho visti in vetrina, ho pensato a te…», ma non fece in tempo a finire che lei lo picchiò scherzosamente.  
«A chi altro avresti dovuto pensare?»  
«Dicevo… mi è venuto in mente quel meraviglioso abito che ti ho regalato quando siamo ritornati in Italia… quello di…. Quello stilista italiano» farfugliò, ma Niall era un disastro con i nomi italiani.  
«Ma chi… Lorenzo Serafini?» domandò dopo qualche secondo di riflessione e il suo sorriso si allargò illuminando la stanza.  
«Sì, si proprio lui» ed Emma lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra e corse a prendere l’abito.  
Niall aveva ragione, era un abito bellissimo, incredibile che Emma non lo avesse mai indossato; era l'abito perfetto per i BRIT Awards che quest' anno celebravano il grande ritorno degli One Direction nominati come miglior gruppo britannico, miglior album dell’anno, miglior singolo e video britannico dell’anno con la canzone "siamo noi".  
L’abito era di un rosa antico, delicato, con una gonna ampia, un leggero strascico e dei particolari ricami sul vestito. Il corpetto si apriva a cuore con un leggero velo che copriva la pelle scoperta, formava sulle braccia delle mezze maniche e scendeva in vita con decorazioni.  
«Tesoro mi aiuti?» domandò a Niall, ma se lui rimase senza fiato nel vederla, lei fece altrettanto.  
Il suo bell’irlandese stava indossando uno smoking nero lucido firmato Gucci; si avvicinò lentamente a lei e, dopo averle scostato i capelli mossi su un lato, Niall si apprestò ad allacciare una serie di bottoncini sulla schiena di Emma che andavano a chiudere il suo abito.  
«Sei…. Bellissima» alla fine ammise balbettando e cercando di prendere fiato.  
Lei sembrava una divinità, così per completare il suo make up e hairstyle perfetto lui le porse la scatola con i gioielli appena regalati e la aiutò a indossarli.  
Erano pronti per iniziare il loro Red Carpet, uno dei tanti che cavalcarono insieme immortalati in quei look meravigliosi e nella loro ormai storica posa: un casquè seguito da un bacio.  
   
   
                                                                                               ****************  
 

   
_Aprile 2024_  
 

_E impossibile, non ci credo mamma!_  
_Ho appena fatto il test ed è risultato positivo, sei la prima persona cui lo dico o meglio scrivo, vorrei averti qui al mio fianco per dissipare ogni mia paura, e papà… vorrei che fossi tu a insegnare al piccolo o piccola ad andare in bici, a giocare sull'altalena e a farlo volare in aria per toccare le nuvole come hai fatto con me._  
_Oddio, non so nemmeno perché ma scrivo piangendo, saranno gli ormoni? So solo che sono felice._  
_Stavamo provando ad avere un bambino da mesi, ma non eravamo mai stati così fortunati e Niall non ha smesso mai di sostenermi e incoraggiarmi, ma vedevo che anche lui stava iniziando a perdere le speranze._  
_È stato come una luce che ha illuminato le nostre vite, anche se lui questo ancora non lo sa._  
_Siamo stati così presi dalla nostra quotidianità che quando è successo non ci abbiamo creduto, ma poi è accaduto il peggio e ora.._  
_Ho paura, adesso più che mai._  
_E se non sarò una buona madre? Se non riuscirò a comprendere i suoi bisogni? Se quel dolore che mi sono portata mi avesse impedito di… Ho così tanto caos che mi sembra di non riuscire più a pensare._  
_Stavolta la vostra assenza si sente troppo. Mamma, avevi tanto da insegnarmi, non so se riuscirò a essere una buona madre come te, se mia figlia potrà dire un giorno che io sono il centro del suo mondo proprio come lo eri tu per me._  
_Molte persone mi staranno accanto, primo fra tutti Niall, ma anche i miei suoceri e tutte le persone che mi vogliono bene, ma io mi sono sentita sempre diversa e da sola a lottare contro il mondo intero, anche quando non lo ero. Ora che è tutto reale e porto questo fagottino dentro di me, ho ancora più paura di sbagliare._  
_E se dovessi perderla? Se non fossi forte abbastanza?_  
   
Emma scrisse quelle righe con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, con una paura già vissuta e con il panico che lentamente s’impossessava di lei.  
Tutto ciò che sentiva la stava portando in crisi, più di quanto lo era stata in vita sua. Amava già quella vita che cresceva dentro di lei, ma i dubbi, le paure e le insicurezze erano tante.  
Chiuse quelle pagine dove erano impressi i suoi pensieri, sfiorò con il dito i contorni del diario, alzò gli occhi al cielo e chiese di essere protetta. Ora più che mai.  
Si asciugò le lacrime e iniziò a pensare ad un modo carino e originale per dire a Niall che presto sarebbero stati in tre, che lui sarebbe diventato papà.  
Tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Piena di speranza pensò che stavolta sarebbe stato diverso.  
   
  
 

   
_Dicembre 2024_  
  
  
   
 

Erano passati alcuni mesi e in casa Horan c’era gran fermento, tra l’imminente nascita e il Natale che quell'anno sarebbe stato ricco di sorprese, si respirava un'atmosfera di grande festa.  
Il dottore aveva sconsigliato a Emma di viaggiare, tanto che quell’anno non avevano potuto festeggiare nella loro ormai tradizionale Parigi.  
Niall aveva così organizzato un pranzo di Natale all’italiana, invitando tutti nella propria casa mentre Emma sarebbe stata comoda sul divano a occupare quel posto che ostinatamente doveva, ma che raramente si godeva.  
«Tesoro dove…» ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che l’irlandese si avvicinò alla moglie, ormai all’ottavo mese di gravidanza, e le porse la sua tazza di te con i biscotti al cocco.  
«Sei sempre… immancabile» esordì Emma, facendolo arrossire per tutte le premure che lui gli rivolgeva.  
«Stasera cosa ci vediamo?» domandò lui, cercando di riportare Emma da lui, ma lei sembrava persa nel suo mondo, sicuramente tra pizzi, merletti, stoffe e ricami vari.  
«Mi sa che la tua mamma sta pensando a un nuovo vestitino da farti» affermò Niall abbassandosi sulla pancia e sussurrando quelle dolci parole alla sua piccolina non ancora nata.  
Prese ad accarezzare il ventre formando piccoli cerchi e massaggiando in quei punti dove sentiva i piedini spingere verso la sua voce.  
«Speriamo che la mamma non si arrabbi per il film che sceglierò, ma non è Natale se non si è visto il Grinch» continuò lui e, solo quando la bimba calciò più forte Emma si destò dai suoi pensieri e ritornò alla realtà.  
Guardò il marito con il telecomando in mano, la lista di film e il tasto play schiacciato su quello che aveva scelto. Avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa, ma… persino lei amava quel film.  
Stava per iniziare, ma Niall mise in pausa, andò in cucina, prese dei cioccolati rigorosamente al cocco, passò nella loro stanza a prendere due cuscini per Emma e per sicurezza portò con sé anche le morbide calze natalizie e un plaid.  
«Ti sposerei se non lo avessi già fatto» sogghignò quando lo vide tornare con tutto l’occorrente.  
Lui le sorrise in modo così dolce e genuino che persino lei arrossì, anche dopo tutti quegli anni amava vedere il suo sguardo riflesso in quello del marito e leggere lo stesso amore incondizionato.  
«Ed io sposerei te ancora e ancora fino all’infinito» replicò lui poggiando un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Era in momenti come quello in cui Emma riconosceva di non poter essere più felice, sapeva di essere stata fortunata così come Niall ricordava che doveva a lei, alla sua incredibile moglie, la sua felicità.  
La sua stella polare, ecco come l’aveva descritta in una delle sue canzoni, la stessa che era stata nominata ai MTV Awards.  
Il film non fu mai interrotto, entrambi se ne stavano abbracciati comodamente sdraiati sul divano e si godevano quell’atmosfera che insieme avevano creato con l’albero di Natale, le luci, il presepe, gli addobbi e il film prettamente natalizio.  
«Poi il Grinch pensò a qualcosa cui non aveva mai pensato prima! E se il Natale, pensò, non provenisse da un negozio. E se il Natale… magari… significasse qualcosa di più!» ripeté Emma, mentre lo stesso veniva detto nel film.  
Niall la guardo e lei sogghignò divertita, sapeva quanto lui detestasse quando ripeteva i dialoghi che – come chiaramente era evidente- sapeva a memoria.  
«Era ovvio che sapessi anche questo film a memoria» sbuffando ammise lui, mentre fece scivolare il braccio per circondarle la vita e attirarla ancora di più verso di sé.  
«Forse non te lo avevo mai detto, ma…»  
«Era il film che vedevi ogni Natale con i tuoi genitori» completò lui la frase.  
«Te lo sei ricordato!» esclamò alquanto sorpresa, ma non avrebbe dovuto perché Niall in tutti quegli anni era stato sempre perfetto, escludendo il grande litigio avuto all’inizio della loro storia d’amore, senza il quale, ripensandoci, loro non si sarebbero nemmeno conosciuti.  
«Ricordo tutto di te,  _mia stella polare_ » affermò accorciando le distanze e sfiorando appena le sue labbra.  
«Non è stato un caso che io abbia scelto questo film e non è nemmeno un caso che io…», ma non riuscì a finire che lei attorcigliò le braccia dietro al collo e iniziò a baciarlo con fervore.  
Beh, questo era di certo un altro aspetto della gravidanza che Niall aveva apprezzato, come quello di vedere le forme della moglie pian piano crescere, sentire il cuore della bambina e percepire il suo calcetto sotto la propria mano.  
Era il loro primo Natale in tre.  
Non c’era niente di più meraviglioso per entrambi che amarsi quella notte, specialmente quella notte.  
Il loro piccolo miracolo stava per arrivare.  
   
 

   
_25 dicembre 2024_  
 

   
   
Niall era alle prese con gli ultimi ritocchi, anche se gran parte del merito lo doveva ai suoi genitori e alla sua nonna acquisita – nonna Anne- la donna che lui adorava senza mezze misure.  
Lentamente la casa Horan iniziò a riempirsi di gente: arrivarono tutti i membri degli One Direction con annessi figli, mogli e fidanzate; più tardi arrivarono anche i parenti italiani di Emma, il fratello con la cognata e il nipote di Niall seguiti da Rose e Shay.  
Sì, c’erano proprio tutti.  
Emma se ne stava per lo più sul divano perché si stancava subito, ma il bello era che riceveva sempre più attenzioni di quanto ne richiedeva. Il marito quel giorno aveva in serbo per lei ben più dei due inaspettati regali, anche se quello più prezioso era in arrivo e si trovava dentro la sua pancia.  
Niall dopo aver controllato che la situazione fosse impeccabile si assentò per darsi una rinfrescata e sistemarsi, ma distrattamente urtò il comò e fece cadere una scatola di legno che era già in bilico.  
Si abbassò a raccoglierla e notò che il diario – vecchio e consumato- della moglie era rimasto aperto su delle pagine che attirarono la sua attenzione.  
   
_“Cari signori Williams,_  
_So che è scorretto farlo, perché le buone maniere ma anche il galateo di mia madre impongono di non invadere la privacy di qualcuno, ma ammetto che mi è caduto tra le mani, più o meno, e non penso che Emma si arrabbierà. Ehnm... forse non troppo, ma visto l’occasione voglio aggiungere anch’io qualcosa.”_  
   
E così dopo aver letto le pagine scritte mesi prima dalla moglie, Niall si apprestò a lasciare il suo pensiero. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, lo sapeva, ma era quello che sentiva in quel momento.   
   
_“Mi spiace non avervi mai conosciuto, ma in qualche modo vi ho sentito parte di questa famiglia attraverso le parole di Emma e… sono sicuro che anche lei vi abbia parlato di me, spero cose belle. So che può sembrare banale o scontato ma scrivervi è qualcosa che oggi sento di dover fare. Amo vostra figlia più della mia stessa vita e qualsiasi altra cosa possa aggiungere non sarà mai abbastanza e in tutto questo devo ringraziare voi per la donna che avete cresciuto, per il grande impatto che avete avuto su di lei; quindi… Grazie.”_  
   
Continuò aggiungendo complimenti, ricordi e ogni cosa che gli passasse per la mente. Niall si stupì quanto la mano scorreva velocemente sul foglio ingiallito, mentre lui si prestava a raccontare del loro piccolo miracolo illuminando i suoi occhi già pieni di gioia ed emozioni infinite.  
Rilesse quelle parole e notò che c’erano tantissime cose che nemmeno pensava di dire a voce alta.  
   
_“Ho letto che aveva paura e… ce l’ho anch’io, ancora oggi, pur se sono passati otto mesi quel senso di vuoto mi attanaglia tutti i giorni. Non sempre le dicevo di avere la sua stessa paura, dovevo essere forte per lei; la vita mi ha sorriso in tantissimi modi possibili, ma è stata anche in grado di distruggermi._  
_E ora? Ho il terrore che questa felicità mi venga portata via, di nuovo. Ho amato questa piccola principessa da sempre, anche quando non era altro che un piccolo fagiolino. Emma ha paura ma è più preparata di quanto posso mai esserlo io. Ha letto, si è informata su dettagli e su cose che potrebbero non andare bene , si è presa cura di se stessa e della nostra piccola calciatrice, come l’ho soprannominata io. Ha fatto più di quanto il dottore le avesse prescritto, anzi sono io che mi sono sentito inadeguato ed io…”_  
   
Lasciò che ciò che sentiva nel profondo venisse fuori attraverso l'inchiostro, persino sentimenti che aveva nascosto per essere l’uomo forte di cui sua moglie aveva bisogno.  
Sorrise e poco dopo aver aggiunto ringraziamenti e auguri socchiuse gli occhi, alzò la testa in aria, lentamente sussurrò un piccolo aiuto dall’alto e infine sistemò il diario al suo posto.  
Emma in quell’ultimo periodo passava il tempo a casa con vestiti pre-maman, ma per quella giornata aveva deciso di sfoggiare un look del tutto incredibile e mozzafiato.  
Indossava un bellissimo vestito rosso con maniche a trequarti, lungo fin sotto il ginocchio, con un’ampia scollatura a v che lasciava intravedere leggermente il seno, ma che faceva ben notare il suo stato perché si stringeva in vita mostrando le rotondità della sua pancia. Lasciò liberi i capelli che legò in un secondo momento, ma appuntando solo qualche ciocca mentre il resto cadeva sulle spalle soffice come seta.  
«Sei bellissima» farfugliò Niall raggiungendo la moglie e ricoprendo le sue labbra con le proprie.  
Emma era luminosa, irradiava la stanza intera.  
Avrebbero dovuto aprire i regali, ma per le esigenze di Emma e Denise, la moglie di suo cognato anche lei incinta, iniziarono prima il pranzo.  
«Non siamo noi a richiederlo, sono loro» all’unisono dissero le due donne, portando il dito verso il pancione per evidenziare l’ovvio.  
«Ecco perché di marmocchi bastavano i loro» affermò Shay sogghignando e indicando Liam e Louis, che presto si misero a ridere.  
Dopo un pranzo che sembrò durare troppo per tutti - perché ancora una volta Emma e Niall avevano deciso di unire le tradizioni italiane con quelle irlandesi e viceversa-  si alzarono e andarono a sistemarsi a cerchio sul divano che era stato sistemato in precedenza.  
Il primo regalo di Niall ebbe la collaborazione di tutti gli One Direction che con grande difficoltà e molto lavoro intonarono le note della canzone “Un magico Natale – finché c’è il Natale” del film La bella e la bestia.  
   
  
  
  
 

_In questo giorno, così speciale,  
non ci sarà soltanto   
agrifoglio e neve.   
C'è qualcosa in più, che viene dal cuore   
è il più grande dono della vita,   
della nostra vita..._

   
   
  
  
  
Il primo a iniziare fu proprio Niall che, con la musica di sottofondo e facendo piccoli passi, si avvicinò a Emma e accarezzò la pancia mentre cantava l’ultima strofa.  
L’irlandese sapeva che era il cartone preferito della moglie e per l’occasione volle regalarle un Natale che non avrebbe dimenticato; un giorno magari lo avrebbero raccontato ai figli.  
L’atmosfera si riscaldò, gioia e felicità inondarono la stanza.  
   
  
  
 

_Finchè c'è il Natale, in noi ci sarà,  
un po' di speranza e di serenità_

   
   
   
  
  
   
Poco dopo anche Louis attaccò con un italiano ancora più stentato, ma sorrise a suo figlio che lo guardava divertito e molto imbarazzato per poi voltarsi verso la sua compagna che arrossì visibilmente. Amici, parenti e familiari si unirono cantando le parole che ricordavano - tra un misto confuso di italiano e inglese - rendendo la canzone ancora più magica.  
   
 

  
   
_Finchè c'è il Natale, la stella verra,  
e il nostro cammino sempre illuminerà._

   
   
  
  
Niall cantò un’altra strofa prendendo la mano di Emma e insieme guardarono il cielo stellato, dove due stelle vicine brillavano più delle altre e poi… le ultime tre strofe furono cantate da Harry, Liam e Louis con un Niall molto più padrone della lingua.  
Era stata una performance memorabile e dopo quel magico momento fu l’ora dei regali.  
«Io ti uccido Shay» affermò a denti stretti Emma, dopo aver aperto il regalo dell’amica che, come al solito, decideva di regalare outfit sempre con meno stoffa.  
Lei ridacchiò e ricambiò l’occhiataccia, lanciando uno sguardo al suo alleato di fiducia. Poco dopo fu il turno del regalo di Emma per Niall.  
«Ma come hai fatto a…» domandò lui sorpreso, senza riuscire a finire la frase mentre stringeva tra le mani la chitarra che settimane prima aveva visto, ma che si era imposto di non comprare.  
«Perché tesoro… so bene che ti fermi sempre in quel negozio di musica ogni volta che ti trovi nei dintorni del quartiere di Covent Garden e beh… Ho detto al negoziante di tenerti d’occhio» affermò Emma sogghignando e osservando lo sguardo del marito.  
Poco dopo fu il suo turno e quando aprì il regalo di Niall e si trovò tra le mani un nuovo diario, sorrise e sottovoce sussurrò quel grazie lasciando che i suoi occhi s’incastrassero con quelli di lui che rispecchiavano lo stesso amore.  
Nessuno capì quello scambio di sguardi, ma per loro fu importante.  
«La verità è che… il tuo vero regalo ti aspetta fuori» annunciò ad alta voce richiamando l’attenzione su di sé.  
Emma corse, se così si può dire, a prendere il cappotto e poi circondò con le proprie braccia la vita del marito mentre si avviavano verso la porta.  
«Non puoi vederlo» gli disse, fermandola appena in tempo, prima di varcare la soglia di casa; lei mise il broncio come i bambini, ma lasciò comunque che Niall le coprisse gli occhi con le proprie mani.  
«Ancora?» sbuffando domandò, ma lui la intimò di stare ferma, di non aprire gli occhi e aspettare ancora un po’.  
Niall sistemò il suo regalo, si mise dietro di esso e poi le disse di guardare.  
Emma dapprima senza parole passò subito dopo ad avere la bocca spalancata.  
«Oh… Mio… Dio» esclamò urlando più volte quando riprese il controllo di se stessa, saltellando appena mentre le guance e il naso si coloravano di rosso per il freddo.  
Davanti a sé Emma aveva un cesto in vimini con un grosso nastro rosso e, al suo interno, vi era un cucciolo di labrador color miele con gli occhi coloro cioccolato, anch’esso con un fiocco rosso intorno al collo che guardava intimidito tutti quegli spettatori rivolti verso di lui.  
«E’ bellissimo» disse con un tono più alto di quanto lei se ne rendesse conto.  
«Ti amo» farfugliò attirandolo e iniziando a baciarlo per ringraziarlo.  
Ognuno rientrò e lasciò la coppietta felice alle prese di quel momento magico; erano talmente concentrati che non si accorsero che il cucciolo cercava di richiamare la loro attenzione tra le loro gambe.  
Non appena Niall lo prese in braccio e lo portò tra di loro il cucciolo gli leccò la faccia e pochi secondi dopo Emma sentì la bambina scalciare.  
Così nonostante la loro tradizione fosse stata interrotta, la magia del Natale li aveva raggiunti attraverso un sorriso, uno sguardo, un abbraccio, ancora una volta.  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti =)  
Eccomi qui, anche se con un enorme ritardo ad aggiornare questa raccolta ma a mia discolpa devo dire che ci sono state le feste, lo studio, il lavoro e i genitori che questo riassume tutto.  
Avrò anche peccato di ritardo, ma presto questa raccolta sarà completa perchè ho già scritto anche gli altri due capitoli sucecssivi.  
Parlando del capitolo... Ho amato scriverlo, talvolta mi sono bloccata e poi sono ritornata più carica di prima.  
Qualche delucidazione... Lorenzo Serafini è un nome di uno stilista che ho cercato è scelto, ovviamente l' abito in questione, questo: <http://i68.tinypic.com/9k1ndj.jpg>   
Non è realmente suo, ma è solo una foto che ho trovato e di un abito che mi sono innamorata.  
Altro particolare che volevo inserire era l'abito che ho pensato avesse indossato Emma per Natale, ero alla ricerca di qualcosa che mi colpisse quando è arrivato lui.  
Questo è quello che mi sono immaginata per lei : <http://i68.tinypic.com/2zpqmj6.jpg>  
Ovviamente ognuno può usare la sua fantasia, ma io era così che la vedevo, proprio come la foto del cucciolo ( che era quella del contest) ho voluto mantenere uguale.  
La canzone  e la citazione mi hanno messo un pò in crisi, lo ammetto perchè non sapevo come inserirle finchè non mi è venuta l'idea. Certo la frase è stata inserita un pò a clichè, ma per il resto sono soddisfatta di quanto la storia in sè sia originale, a mio avviso ovviamente.   
Spero che questo capitolo infonda dolcezza, tenerezza, felicità e tanta gioia così come è successo a me mentre la scrivevo.  
Sarò scontata, ma il Natale è la mia festa preferita e quindi... Sì, ho amato scrivere questa storia, mi sono sentita travolta in pieno, anche se forse ci sono stati pochi dettagli natalizi e i vari prompt assegnati non hanno svolto un ruolo grande e immenso.  
Fatemi sapere i vostri pareri, ditemi che ne pensate ma comunque il mio grazie a tutti, chi legge e commenta e chi legge da spettatore silenzioso.  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 

 


	3. Mom, dad, baby

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

NOTE  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “(Natale a sorpresa)”  
a cura di EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni  
★ Pacchetto: numero: 11  
★ Prompt/Traccia scelto: FOTO:  <https://imgur.com/a/4e3Ysjh>  
FRASE: «I calzini non bastano mai» disse Albus Silente. «È passato un altro Natale, e nessuno mi ha regalato un solo paio di calzini. Chissà perché a me regalano soltanto libri». [HARRY POTTER E LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE, J.K. Rowling]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

13 Febbraio 2025

 

_A te Emilia._  
È passato esattamente un mese da quando sei venuta al mondo; sei il dono più bello della nostra vita e penso che da oggi in poi tuo padre impazzirà ad avere in casa due donne. Sei stata così irrequieta nell'ultimo periodo, lanciando falsi allarmi e facendoci correre in ospedale invano mentre tu avevi già deciso quando saresti arrivata; sei stata padrona del tempo e hai avuto potere su di noi ancor prima di nascere. Rido ancora nel ricordare tutte le volte in cui tuo padre ha sbuffando quando dopo i controlli dalla nostra ginecologa era costretto a tornare a casa per cercare di riposare mentre io e tu avevamo sempre voglie assurde.  
Per lui è stato un vero inferno, ma ha sempre fatto di tutto per esserci, anche rinunciare a parte del suo lavoro e… sì, voglio che te ne ricordi perché se quando sarai grande capiterà che tuo padre non potrà essere presente ad una recita, allora sappi che ci sarà alla prossima.  
Non ti ha fatto mancare mai nulla prima e di certo non lo farà dopo, ma siamo grandi e spesso commettiamo errori o ci lasciamo trasportare dal lavoro e dalla routine.  
È vero ciò che si dice riguardo al parto, è una delle esperienze più dolorose per ogni donna, ma tutto svanisce quando puoi tenere quel fagottino in braccio. Ho visto gli occhi di tuo padre illuminarsi al tuo primo pianto, quando con mani tremanti ha tagliato il cordone ombelicale; ho sentito ogni altra cosa perdere importanza quando ti ho guardato per la prima volta.  
Questa è la prima di una serie di lettere che ti scriverò nel corso degli anni, così che quando non ci sarò più, avrai qualcosa con cui ricordarmi.   
Lo so, può sembrare triste e macabro, ma quando sarai più grande imparerei che la vita è preziosa e basta un attimo per perdere quella felicità che hai costruito con il tempo.   
Non dimenticare mai quanto ti amo, non chiuderti mai in te stessa tutte le volte che la vita ti butterà giù; la vita è fatta di momenti difficili ma anche di istanti magici.   
Ho imparato a mie spese quanto può essere dura, ma in qualche modo ce l’ho fatta; certo se parlerai con tuo padre o con le tue madrine Rose e Shay sentirai una versione diversa, ma tu ascolta la mia.  
Impara da ogni esperienza, diventa la donna forte che so che potrai essere e se talvolta io o tuo padre non capiremo le tue scelte non mollare, siediti con noi e aiutaci a farlo. Sono sicura che sarò testarda, che a volte non condividerò le tue scelte, ma sarò sempre dalla tua parte  proprio come tuo padre che tra i due sarà quello più buono: già adesso sei solo uno scricciolo riesci ad averlo ai tuoi piedi.   
Per me sarà difficile lasciarti andare ma ti permetterò sempre di seguire i tuoi sogni, anche quando saranno diversi dai miei.  
Sei vita per noi, la più preziosa e quella che proteggeremo sempre a qualunque costo.  
Non lasciare che tuo padre – se io dovessi andarmene prima –si crogioli nel suo dolore, aiutalo a rialzarsi e fatevi forza l’un l’altro perchè voi siete e sarete sempre la parte migliore di me.

_Con amore,  
la tua mamma._

  
  
Niall si era addormentato sul divano quel pomeriggio perché non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti dato che la loro piccola principessa la notte scorsa aveva dormito a turni di due ore.  
Emma lasciò cadere la penna, chiuse la lettera e la conservò nello scrigno di legno sul comò, si infilò le pantofole e dopo aver controllato Emilia, si diresse in soggiorno dove trovò il marito che dormiva.  
Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, non lo avrebbe svegliato ma voleva immortalare quel momento.  
Corse a prendere il suo cellulare e dopo aver impostato il silenzioso scattò la foto.   
Era divertita e soddisfatta e quando si voltò per tornare in camera due braccia forti la strinsero bloccandola.  
«Dove credi di andare?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, mentre le sue labbra la sfioravano appena.  
«A vedere…» ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché brividi di piacere le attraversarono il corpo.  
Era da un mese che i due non avevano un rapporto intimo, il dottore aveva detto di aspettare fin quando non avrebbe recuperato le forze, ma quell’attesa stava distruggendo entrambi.  
Niall spostò i capelli da un lato e iniziò a baciarle il collo, mentre Emma si lasciò andare poggiando la schiena al suo petto. Entrambi avevano bisogni di quei contatti, così si voltò di scatto e allungò le braccia attorno al suo collo per attirarlo di più verso di sé.  
L’irlandese la baciò con urgenza, non era un bacio dolce, tenero ma voglioso e prepotente.  
In quel gesto c’era tutta la sua frustrazione per un’attesa che sembrava lunga anni piuttosto che settimane; quando Niall fece scivolare la mano sulla sua schiena, i sensi di Emma si persero proprio come il suo autocontrollo.  
«Dovremmo…» farfugliò lui a corto di fiato pensando di farcela, ma quando lei si tuffò di nuovo sulla sua bocca riprese a baciarla con voracità. Essere lucidi era difficile quando sua moglie non faceva altro che provocarlo.   
La verità era che Emma si sentiva bene ma aveva un marito troppo apprensivo per cui era il momento di fare qualcosa.  
«… Fermarci?» alla fine riuscì a domandare Niall, scostandosi a malincuore dalla moglie.  
«Stai dicendo davvero?» disse digrignando i denti; seppure lui odiasse litigare era la cosa giusta e lo sapevano entrambi.  
«Io sto bene» urlò esasperata, ma lui scrollò la testa e ancora una volta le ripeté che avrebbero fatto l’amore solo quando la ginecologa avrebbe accordato il permesso.  
Emma afflosciò le spalle, si mise a piangere e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi stringendo le mani in due pugni chiusi. Era frustrante, voleva Niall con tutta se stessa ma quando lui si avvicinò e lei si scostò velocemente ebbe una piccola fitta.  
Forse, dopotutto non era ancora pronta.  
Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi, nello sguardo verde di lei e negli occhi azzurri di lui si leggevano le stesse emozioni. Si avvicinarono contemporaneamente, accorciarono la distanza e ripresero a baciarsi cancellando ogni più piccola disputa finchè furono interrotti da un pianto che richiamò la loro attenzione.  
«Anche lei ci sta dicendo…», ma Niall si zittì dopo che ricevette l’occhiataccia gelida di Emma.  
Entrambi accorsero verso la culla della piccola che, una volta visti i loro volti, smise di piangere.  
«Fai già i capricci?» domandò dolcemente Emma, passando una mano sul pancino di Emilia, mentre Niall iniziò a fare facce buffe, perdendo anche l’ultima briciola di dignità che gli era rimasta.  
«Sei incorreggibile» affermò lei, ma il marito non se ne curò e continuò.  
«Come se tu non lo avessi mai fatto» gli rispose ammiccando, sapendo che c’era un video testimone del suo momento da mamma chioccia.  
La piccola si addormentò sentendo il loro chiacchiericcio, mentre entrambi rimasero con quell’espressione ebete, sorridendo quando notarono la tutina che indossava quel giorno.  
Emilia Horan era già grande fan della mamma e del papà ed era stata viziata dagli zii acquisti che per l’occasione le avevano regalato un guardaroba personalizzato. Stava indossando, difatti, la tutina che Harry e Shay avevano fatto arrivare da New York ed essa diceva “mamma mi ha fatto bellissima, papà mi ha fatto directioner”.  
Le vere origini non potevano mai mancare. Era l’orgoglio di tutti, una piccola fan non ancora cresciuta.  
 

*****************    
  
 

_13 gennaio 2026_

  
_Mia dolcissima Emilia,_  
Un anno, è davvero passato un anno?   
Sembra impossibile che io sia di nuovo qui a scriverti per il tuo primo compleanno. Sono passati trecentosessantacinque giorni, gli stessi che ho trascorso cullandoti, osservandoti e continuando a fare il lavoro che amo. Tuo padre continua a dondolarti canticchiando nonostante ormai hai iniziato a fare i primi passi; ha passato notti intere a farti addormentare tra le sue braccia, come ho fatto io nelle sere in cui lui non c’era. Eppure se mi guardo indietro, mi tornano mille dubbi, paure e incertezze che ho sempre pensato di risolvere, ma che in realtà sono rimasti lì, latenti.   
Quanti di questi ricordi rimarranno per sempre nella mia memoria? Quanti saranno da te ricordati? Spero che un giorno, riguardando le foto, troverai nei miei occhi colmi d’amore le risposte che cercherai, così come in quelli di tuo padre la forza e la grinta che lo contraddistinguono.    
Ogni giorno sei una sorpresa continua, ogni gesto mi porta a conoscerti sempre di più e il regalo più bello lo fanno i tuoi tanti sorrisi. Abbiamo una lotta in corso con tuo padre: lui è convinto che papà sarà la tua prima parola, io penso che sarà mamma, quindi… Beh, ti prego di non gonfiare ancora di più il suo ego. Scherzo, qualsiasi cosa tu dirai, sarà per noi fonte di gioia.   
Ho imparato a riconoscere i tuoi diversi tipi di pianto, ho capito che non importa come sono conciata o se sono stanca, so che in ogni tuo abbraccio posso perdermi, lo stesso che condivido con tuo padre. Ho capito che le parti del giorno più importanti per me sono quelle che passo con te, quelle che insieme condividiamo con tuo padre ed è in quei momenti che rivivo l’amore che provo per i miei genitori – i tuoi nonni- che ora non ci sono più.   
La nostra più grande paura, sia mia che di tuo padre, è quella che noi non saremo in grado di trasmetterti tutto il nostro amore, le gioie e la felicità che ci ha dato il tuo arrivo. Siamo consapevoli che in questo momento sei troppo piccola per capire, ma siamo fiduciosi che un giorno ci dirai se siamo stati dei buoni genitori, proprio come i nostri lo sono stati per noi.  
A volte nella mia mente rivivo quegli attimi di puro divertimento che tu stessa ci hai regalato: quando hai preso e buttato a terra la chitarra preferita di papà, quando hai stretto con le tue manine la collana di perle che mi aveva regalato mia nonna o quando hai rigurgitato il tuo latte suoi nostri più cari amici.   
Ci hai regalato davvero tantissimi bei momenti, alcuni che custodisco più di altri e sorrido già agli altri mille che ci saranno.  
Tuo padre dice sempre che da lui non hai preso nulla, ma non lasciarti convincere perché io vedo tanto di lui, come i suoi occhi azzurri, il suo sguardo dolce e le sue fossette quando ridi.  
Abbiamo capito che ogni giorno con te è unico e irripetibile.  
Oggi, nel giorno del tuo primo compleanno vogliamo regalarti un album che riempiremo insieme anno dopo anno, lo stesso che sfoglierai quando la vita ti sembrerà difficile.  
Non perdere mai il sorriso che ci illumina ogni giorno, lascia che i tuoi occhi raccontino la tua storia e talvolta parlino per te; sogna e fallo in grande.   
E so che è un cliché, ma ricorda che dopo ogni tempesta arriva sempre l’arcobaleno.

_Con amore,  
la tua mamma. _

  
  
Emma richiuse su se stessa la lettera e la depose dove stavano anche le altre quando una piccola figura catturò la sua attenzione.  
«Dove stai andando?» domandò dolcemente la mora mentre due occhietti azzurri erano fermi a fissarla, ma appena lei fece cenno di alzarsi scappò sgambettando con l’aiuto del girello.  
Lei sorrise divertita a quella scena, si stava rendendo conto di quanto sua figlia stesse crescendo e quanto di loro in realtà avesse, pur se sembravano tre persone distinte.  
Emilia aveva ereditato i capelli castani della madre, gli occhi azzurri del padre e i loro peggiori caratteri: era testarda, non sempre ascoltava i rimproveri e rideva anche quando faceva una marachella.  
Sì, Emilia Horan era proprio la figlia di Emma e Niall, non c’erano dubbi.  
«Ems… sai dove…», ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la moglie alzò un sopracciglio sfidandolo a completare la sua domanda.  
«Stavi dicendo per caso… Ems… sai, dove si è cacciata tua figlia?» domandò lei, scimmiottando la sua voce e i suoi occhi mentre Niall di ripicca mise le mani sui fianchi e la guardò di traverso.  
Non rispose, non poteva perché era la verità e dopo un attimo di silenzio i due scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Chissà perché quando combina qualcosa è figlia mia e quando fa la brava è figlia tua!» ribatté senza smettere di sogghignare mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide la piccola peste dietro al pilastro che li guardava attentamente.   
Voleva ribattere ma avevano questioni più importanti: la festa di compleanno e l’ultima bravata di Emilia.  
«Che cosa ha combinato questa volta?» chiese spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra, guardando guardinga la figlia.  
«Ha solo… Ems… avevo appena finito di sistemare i fogli con la scaletta delle canzoni per il tour e lei ha deciso che quell’ordine non le piaceva e ha fatto cadere tutti i fogli a terra» ammise Niall sbuffando, mentre Emma cercava di trattenere le risate.  
Se entrambi avevano imparato qualcosa era che più cresceva e più era difficile mantenere gli occhi su tutta la casa in attesa del suo prossimo guaio.  
Emma lo aveva imparato a sue spese, quando un giorno aveva dimenticato la porta del suo studio aperta ed Emilia si era intrufolata facendo cadere a terra una scatola con più di cento bottoni prima di scappare.  
«Mi spiace tesoro» affermò sincera, ma ormai il guaio era fatto e anche se sgridarono la piccola per farle capire che non si toccava il lavoro del padre, era sempre una bambina, così Emma aiutò Niall a rimettere apposto tutto il materiale.  
  
Per la festa del primo compleanno di Emilia, Emma e Niall avevano organizzato qualcosa di semplice ma di classe. Dopo aver disposto il loro grande soggiorno a prova di bambino, sistemarono un grande tavolo in fondo alla sala vicino al muro e sopra di esso attaccarono uno striscione con scritto “buon primo compleanno Emilia”.  
Avevano ordinato dei tavoli grandi per gli adulti e dei tavoli piccoli con sedie annesse per i bambini, lasciando un ampio spazio per i vari giochi che ci sarebbero stati, ma anche un angolo per le foto e per i ricordini che una volta finita la festa avrebbero dato loro.  
Il tema? Beh, su questo Niall ed Emma avevano discusso molto perché volevano cose nettamente diverse; a dissipare le acque ci avevano pensato Harry e Shay che, guardandosi e ammiccando l’uno all’altro, avevano trovato la soluzione.  
«Chi l’ha detto che una bambina deve essere per forza una principessa?» iniziò la mora, mentre il riccio la spalleggiava.  
«E se volesse essere una calciatrice?» così anche Styles completò ciò che Shay aveva iniziato.  
Erano anticonformisti e infatti la festa del primo compleanno di Emma presentava aspetti femminili e altri un pò più maschili.  
La battaglia era stata vinta dai due amici evidentemente, ma nessuno sembrò infastidito da quella scelta.  
Emma per l’evento aveva deciso di indossare qualcosa di classico e semplice, infatti sopra i jeans mise un maglione di caldo cotone blu con striature nere e Niall la copiò cambiando solo il colore del maglione che era grigio. La vera stella quel giorno era Emilia: per l’occasione la madre le aveva disegnato un vestitino unico che indossò facendo illuminare gli occhi di tutti; non era chissà quanto particolare, ma nella sua semplicità la rendeva davvero una piccola principessa. Il vestito aveva un corpetto a maniche lunghe rosso e con palline bianche, collegato ad esso c’era una gonnellina a palloncino bianca con fiori blu e per finire le scarpette blu, le sue preferite.  
Emma e Niall erano rimasti ad osservare la bellezza della figlia con occhi commossi, basiti quando aveva voluto fare le foto con il cappello da pirata, la corona da principessa e il cappello da folletto in onore dell’Irlanda.   
«La vera felicità sta negli occhi di chi guarda con amore» sussurrò sottovoce.  
«E voi siete la mia» affermò Niall al suo orecchio, sorprendendola alle spalle tanto da farla sussultare e poco dopo sorridere.  
  
 

**************    
  
 

_Dicembre 2027_

  
_Cara nonna Anne,_  
Oggi sono io a parlare con te, Emma ci ha provato più volte, ma è finita sempre per riempire i fogli di lacrime.  
Mi sono preso il diritto di chiamarti nonna Anne perchè per me lo sei, lo sei sempre stata e questo non cambierà. Ci hai lasciato troppo presto, anche se come dicevi tu, avevi ormai superato i tuoi anni e, come spesso ripetevi, volevi raggiungere il tuo amato marito e tua figlia; ma ci hai lasciato senza poterti salutare.  
Non hai potuto trascorrere un altro Natale con la piccola Emilia e anche se sapevo quanto fosse prezioso ogni momento, non immaginavo che te ne saresti andata così velocemente.  
Emma è distrutta, nonostante siano passati mesi si chiude spesso in camera a stringere tra le mani vecchie fotografie, a piangere forse ricordando parti della sua infanzia, i tuoi insegnamenti o cercando semplicemente il suo spazio vicino a te.  
Mi sento impotente.  
Le sto vicino, faccio di tutto, ma il vuoto che le hai lasciato io non potrò mai riempirlo, spero che ci riesca Emilia.  
Vederla così mi dilania, ma sono fiducioso perché tutte le volte che la piccola vede la mamma triste si avvicina, con la sua manina paffuta le accarezza la guancia e poco dopo lei sorride.  
Adesso, tutti i successi raggiunti in questi anni mi sembrano vani, il tour con gli One Direction e la nomina di Emma come miglior stilista del 2026 è nulla paragonato al dolore che sente nel cuore, lo stesso che hai lasciato in me e in tutte le persone che ti hanno amato.  
Emilia mi chiede spesso di te, vuole sapere quando andremo a trovare la bis – sì perché non riesce a dire bisnonna- grande e con i capelli bianchi ed io la guardo, le faccio una carezza sulla testa e le sorrido.  
Non riesco a dirle la verità e spesso devio il discorso; prima o poi dovremmo dirglielo ma se persino io da adulto non lo accetto, come posso spiegarlo a lei?  
Questo Natale sarà silenzioso, non voglio fare nulla, ma è la cosa giusta da fare? Mi manchi, ci manchi… e ho paura che quello che sentiamo non passerà mai, soprattutto per Emma.  
Mi preoccupo per lei, ora più che mai dato che siamo in attesa di un nuovo piccolo Horan.   
Mi fa male dirtelo così, avresti dovuto essere qui a festeggiare questo lieto evento.   
Ho paura che non possa farcela, anche se so che Emma è testarda negli ultimi mesi mi è sembrato di vivere con uno zombie.   
Voglio solo vederla felice di nuovo e…  
  
Niall era così intento a scrivere da non accorgersi che Emma era alle sue spalle che silenziosamente stava leggendo le sue parole. In quel momento capì che doveva provarci, le era stata strappata una parte importante della sua vita ma doveva andare avanti.  
D’un tratto si ricordò la promessa che anni prima aveva fatto a sua nonna: quando un giorno sarebbe morta, Emma avrebbe dovuto essere felice, per quanto difficile potesse essere.  
«Ni» lo chiamò lei, ma non rispose e allora poggiò la sua mano sulle sue spalle e lo vide sussultare.  
«Scusa io…» farfugliò parole sconnesse arrossendo visibilmente, mentre i suoi occhi cadevano sul diario e ritornavano sul viso della moglie.  
I loro sguardi erano carichi di parole, le stesse che non riuscirono a dire ad alta voce perché il loro peso era egualmente diviso.  
Niall chiuse il diario, si alzò e spazzolò le mani sui jeans, abbassò lo sguardo ma in modo impercettibile riuscì a vedere Emma allungare le braccia e buttarsi su di lui.  
Il momento in cui lo fece fu lo stesso in cui Niall allargò le braccia per stringerla a sé; quell’attimo segnò per sempre la condivisione del loro dolore, ma anche la speranza e la fiducia che insieme ce l’avrebbero fatta.  
«Siamo Niall ed Emma contro il mondo» le disse a fior di labbra lasciando che quelle parole scivolassero fino a raggiungere il suo cuore, attendendo che ricambiasse quell’atteso bacio.  
«Saremo sempre Niall ed Emma contro il mondo» ripeté lei.  
Era diventato quasi un mantra, il loro personale incoraggiamento in situazioni che non potevano prevedere.   
Si sentivano afflitti, volevano solo cullarsi l’uno nell’abbraccio dell’altro e così rimasero in quella posizione finché non si sentirono pronti ad affrontare il mondo.  
  
 

***************   
  
  
 

«Buongiorno splendore» sussurrò Niall sorridendole.  
«Ehi» esclamò Emma dolcemente, guardandolo negli occhi mentre i loro nasi si sfiorarono teneramente.  
Allungò una mano verso la moglie e la attirò a sé prima di baciarla con passione. Erano troppo coinvolti dal loro momento di intimità per accorgersi del resto. La piccola Emilia entrò di soppiatto in camera - come sempre senza bussare - e salì sul letto con loro. Sapeva che non doveva farlo, ma sentiva già l’aria del Natale.  
«Emilia» la rimproverarono bonariamente.  
«Quante volte ti ho detto che…» iniziò la madre, ma non ebbe il tempo di finire.  
«Di non entrare... » continuò la piccola mimando le volte in cui loro la rimproveravano.  
Marito e moglie si scambiarono sguardi complici mentre Emilia non ricevendo ciò che voleva iniziò a fare facce buffe.  
Quello non era il Natale che avrebbero voluto, non ci si avvicinava nemmeno e seppure Niall avesse cercato di scoprirlo, non era riuscito a capire cosa Emma desiderasse quell’anno.  
Osservò la moglie con le guance arrossate sorridere alla figlia e si rassicurò, forse quell’anno la loro magia non era nemmeno ancora iniziata. Mentre Emma corse in bagno, Niall aiutò Emilia a scendere dicendole di andare in cucina e raggiunse la moglie anche se non c’era poi molto che potesse fare se non tenerle i capelli, passargli uno strofinaccio e aiutarla a rialzarsi subito dopo.  
La prima gravidanza era stata….non se ne era quasi accorta, ma questo piccolo Horan voleva farle sentire la sua presenza in tutti i modi e in tutti i momenti.  
«So che non ne abbiamo parlato…» tentò l’irlandese, ma persino lui era in difficoltà e non sapeva come comportarsi.   
Era quasi Natale e non avevano nessun piano.  
«Perdonami se ti ho lasciato da solo…» parlò Emma sciacquandosi la bocca, cercando di eliminare quel sapore di vomito che sentiva anche dopo essersi lavata due volte i denti.  
«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Lo so…»  
«Niall mi dispiace che hai dovuto affrontare tutto da solo, gestendo la vita a casa e quella tua professionale, per non parlare della mia boutique» ragguagliò la situazione brevemente e allungò una mano accarezzando la sua guancia.  
«E’ solo che… era l’ultimo legame con i miei genitori, con la mia mamma e ora che… anche lei è morta… Mi sono sentita divorare dal dolore, ho perso di vista tutto, mi sono sentita a pezzi tranne nei momenti in cui ho guardato te o Emilia e sono tornata a respirare; adesso vi vedo sorridere e trovo quella forza che credevo di aver perso»  
E con quelle parole gli occhi dell’uomo divennero lucidi, avrebbe voluto farsi carico del suo dolore, sperava di renderla felice.  
«Voglio ritornare a vivere e…», ma Niall non la fece continuare oltre, la abbracciò e la strinse a sé baciandole la guancia prima di arrivare alle sue labbra.  
Era quello che voleva sentire.  
Non si lasciò scoraggiare che di lì a pochi giorni sarebbe stato Natale, era pur sempre un Horan. Raccolse tutte le forze e dopo aver mandato madre e figlia al centro commerciale per la consueta foto con Babbo Natale, iniziò a dare un tocco natalizio alla casa, proprio quello che mancava.  
Doveva essere tutto perfetto.  
Dopo ore di lavoro, guardando da fuori la casa, sorrise soddisfatto; quando Emilia ed Emma tornarono, rimasero stupefatte alla vista della facciata di casa tutta illuminata.  
«Ti sei davvero superato» affermò lei una volta varcato la soglia di casa, notando quanto le cose fossero cambiate e quanto magica fosse l’atmosfera.  
«E’ quello che meriti, che meritate» si corresse, vedendo che la figlia era rimasta a fissare il grande albero a bocca spalancata.  
  
C’era uno strano silenzio in casa, ma si scorgeva una figura che canticchiava allegramente e scuoteva i fianchi davanti ai fornelli con della musica in sottofondo.  
Non aveva dimenticato sua nonna nè il dolore era scomparso, ma aveva deciso di mantenere quella promessa sia per se stessa che per il nuovo arrivato.  
Dopo aver messo il pigiamino a Emilia, Niall entrò in cucina e la guardò cucinare. Amava vederla con il grembiule, i capelli raccolti e una padronanza ai fornelli che lui non aveva, la stessa di quando era concentrata a creare una nuova collezione. Attorno a lui tutto si fermò e rimase a guardarla con la stessa espressione che ebbe la prima volta in cui s’incontrarono o meglio si scontrarono al ristorante da Pippo.   
«Non dirmi che stai pensando al nostro primo appuntamento» lo prese in giro lei, ma Niall non rispose perché non le avrebbe dato questa vittoria.  
«Veramente stavo pensando al nostro scontro da Pippo» affermò sorprendendola e quando lei alzò lo sguardo, lui arrossì.  
Non era sempre stato facile per il loro amore e avevano dovuto affrontare innumerevoli prove; altre sicuramente ancora li aspettavano, ma senza di esse non sarebbero le persone che sono.   
Intenti a preparare la cena, ognuno nei propri pensieri, Emma e Niall non sentirono più la piccola e quando lanciarono uno sguardo in soggiorno, si accorsero che Emilia non stava facendo altro che cambiare il posto alle palle di Natale, divertendosi nel dare nuova forma all’albero.  
Aveva indosso il suo pigiama preferito, quello rosso con tutti i simboli natalizi e mentre i capelli mossi le ricadevano sulle spalle, lei farfugliava qualcosa che nessuno riusciva a capire.  
«Mamma. Papà» li richiamò la piccola facendo sciogliere, a malincuore, quel bacio che i due si stavano scambiando.  
«Ho fame» avvertì mentre passava la sua manina sullo stomaco per evidenziare quanto detto.  
«Sei proprio tutta papà» sogghignando disse Emma, ma la piccola la guardò con quegli occhi azzurri innocenti e senza capire corse tra le braccia di Niall.  
Forse non aveva capito la frase, ma la parola papà le era ben chiara.  
La cena si svolse velocemente, tanto che Emma si ritrovò a lavare i piatti e Niall a sparecchiare, mentre la piccola si catapultò in soggiorno, accese la televisione e si piazzò sull’immenso tappeto mentre attendeva l’inizio del film.   
«E’ proprio tua figlia» annunciò l’uomo quando capì che si trattava del Grinch, quel film che i due amavano e che per Emma aveva un posto speciale nel suo cuore.  
«L’avrò visto mille volte» borbottò scocciato, ma solo uno sguardo gli bastò per capire che doveva rimanere in silenzio o andare e fare comunque silenzio.  
Il film era già iniziato da un po’ quando Emilia si piazzò sul divano al centro tra mamma e papà dopo che Niall era andato a prendere l’occorrente per la serata cinema con le sue due donne.  
Emilia non gradiva il the, invece il piccolo Horan non accettava molto i dolci: non era ancora nato e stava già prendendo le distanze dalla sorella.  
«I calzini non bastano mai» disse Albus Silente.   
«È passato un altro Natale e nessuno mi ha regalato un solo paio di calzini. Chissà perché a me regalano soltanto libri».  
Niall si voltò verso la moglie e sogghignò, lei non se ne accorse ma quelle due battute le aveva pronunciate ad alta voce; ancora una volte lui ebbe la dimostrazione di quanto sua moglie fosse patita per film e libri.  
Non si stupì molto quando vide la figlia concentrata sul film, si domandò cosa capisse ma pensò che probabilmente era divertita da tutte quelle scene.  
Sorrise.  
La magia del Natale era finalmente arrivata.  
  
 

*********** 

  
 

 

  
  
Avevano trascorso il Natale con amici, parenti e familiari, dovendo rinunciare alla loro tradizione di Parigi; Emma non stava molto bene e il dottore le sconsigliava di viaggiare, così avevano dovuto cambiare i piani.  
Non ne fecero parola l’uno con l’altro, ma sentivano il bisogno di cambiare aria, di spostarsi in un luogo dove nessuno li conoscesse – per quanto possibile- godendosi così la loro famiglia.  
Stavolta era stata Emma ad aver organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli e Niall era rimasto senza parole quando per Natale la moglie gli aveva regalato tre biglietti proprio per Parigi, un viaggio organizzato per la fine dell’anno.  
«E lì che sento di voler essere per chiudere l’anno e iniziare quello nuovo» si era giustificata mentre lui l’aveva attirata a sè per un bacio.  
Una volta atterrati, si diressero in albergo perché Emilia era già stanca per il volo e aveva iniziato a fare i capricci.  
Parigi era stata la loro meta da sempre e ancora dopo tanti anni continuava a fare da cornice al loro amore.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e dopo aver adagiato Emilia sul lettone con due cuscini ai rispettivi lati, si sorrisero e un attimo dopo si ritrovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
«E bellissimo» esclamò meravigliata Emma, perché sapeva che c’era lo zampino del marito.  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo» gli ricordò, ma Niall scuotè le spalle e si perse nei suoi occhi prima di perdersi in lei.  
Passarono il resto della giornata in giro, mentre portavano la piccola Emilia alla scoperta di Parigi con la neve che nel frattempo era attecchita al suolo.  
«Che c’è?» domandò innocentemente lei, non appena si voltò e vide Niall guardarla.  
«Nulla, stavo… ammirando la donna che amo» rispose facendola arrossire, ancora non si era abituata ai suoi modi dannatamente romantici.  
Ancora una volta, la Torre Eiffel fu testimone del loro amore, ma stavolta erano più numerosi.  
«Signori Horan, siamo felici di avervi qui» affermò Tom, seguito da tutto lo staff che in quegli anni li aveva visti spesso prenotare l’intero locale dedito al ricevimento della Torre Eiffel.  
Emilia rimase sbalordita quando le sue piccole mani si posarono sul vetro dal quale era possibile ammirare la città illuminata, mentre i genitori si baciarono fortuitamente lasciando che le loro mani si posassero in contemporanea sulla pancia appena accennata, quasi invisibile, di lei.  
Le parole si persero nell'attimo, lasciando spazio ad uno sguardo che era una promessa: quella di amarsi per sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio =D  
Sono stata assente per molto, ma pur se con difficoltà eccomi qui ad aggiornare il penultimo capitolo di questa raccolta di OS.  
Spero che vi piaccia, io ho amato scriverla, mi sono divertita e ho fatto qualche ricerca per curare alcuni dettagli, ma ormai quesot lo sapete... sono una a cui piace il controllo, se così possiamo dire, ma talvolta anche a me succede che le cose mi sfuggono....  
Ditemi che ne pensate, se vi piacciono Emma e Niall e se, anche voi vorreste conoscere ancora di più la loro storia....  
Vi lascio ad alcuni piccolid ettagli che ho pensato per voi ;)  
Il look di Emma per il compleanno di Emilia: <https://imgur.com/tXk9gAX>  
Il vestitino della piccola Emilia per il suo primo compleanno: [https://imgur.com/z8DyN5B ](https://imgur.com/z8DyN5B)  
Adesso vi saluto, spero di non avervi annoiato tanto e... Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.  
  
Baci,  
Claire  
 


	4. A Horan family christmas

 

  
  
  
  
 

NOTE  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “(Natale a sorpresa)”  
a cura di EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni  
★ Pacchetto: numero: 24  
★ Prompt/Traccia scelto: FOTO:  <https://imgur.com/a/4e3Ysjh> 

  
  
  
  
  
 

_15 novembre 2028_

   
_Cara nonna,_  
_so che è passato un anno da quando sei andata via, ma io non sono mai riuscita a scrivere e sfogliando le pagine di questo diario ho visto che l’ha fatto Niall e sono tanto orgogliosa di lui._  
_Forse penserai che sia debole, ma è stato come se ancora una volta la vita mi strappasse qualcuno d’importante._  
_Per me è difficile scriverti perché, come mi dicevi sempre tu, non si può più cancellare ciò che l’inchiostro imprime sulla carta._  
_Mi sono voluta cullare in questo senso di negazione, ma sapevo che prima o poi la bolla sarebbe scoppiata e fa ancora male, troppo per ammetterlo ad alta voce._  
_Ma nonna è così, tu sei morta._  
_Mi sono nascosta per troppo tempo, ho lasciato a Niall tutto il carico e lui c’è stato sempre per me e per la piccola Emilia, ma quando ad Ottobre ho scoperto di essere nuovamente incinta ho capito di dover reagire. La mia famiglia aveva bisogno di me._  
_Perdonami se non ho rispettato la nostra promessa, ma la tua morte mi ha distrutto e anche la parte che continuava a resistere dopo la morte di mamma e papà è andata in frantumi._  
_Ho iniziato a chiedermi cosa dovessi fare, cos’altro mi avrebbe riservato la vita; domande su domande senza risposte né certezze._  
_Mi manchi tantissimo._  
_Mi fa paura l’ignoto, ma a volte le cose belle arrivano quando meno te lo aspetti e… Beh, è stato così per Niall, poi per nostra figlia Emilia e infine per l’ultimo arrivato, il piccolo Cael._  
_Nonna, la mia vita è così piena che sorrido al solo pensiero e mi faccio forza ricordando le parole che mi dicevi sempre._  
_I tuoi insegnamenti mi hanno aiutato ad affrontare momenti nei quali non vedevo luce: la crisi che ha attraversato la mia boutique, il mio matrimonio dopo che il ginecologo ci ha detto del piccolo problema di Cael che poi, per fortuna, si è risolto con un intervento. Lo sai, mi conosci meglio di chiunque e purtroppo tutte le volte che la vita mi ha tirato una palla curva mi sono sempre chiusa a riccio._  
_La famiglia Horan ha attraversato e superato una tempesta, anche se non tanto per merito mio, in un 2028 difficile ma anche bellissimo._  
_Sei stata la mia linea guida, un ruolo che adesso è parte di Niall: è grazie a lui che ho rivisto la luce in fondo al tunnel. Nonna saresti stata fiera di me, avresti sorriso e alla fine avresti anche abbracciato Niall dicendogli che è l’uomo della mia vita, che non avrei potuto scegliere di meglio._  
_Sapevi che ero in buone mani, ancor prima che lo capissi io._  
_La tua morte mi ha causato un dolore profondo, ma la prima volta che ho abbracciato Cael ho rivisto in lui il tuo sorriso ed è stato un segno per me._  
_Significava che non ero da sola, che potevo farcela e che tu mi fossi vicina in qualche modo._  
_Io…_  
   
Emma stava per aggiungere altro alla prima lettera scritta per la nonna quando sentì piangere Cael e quindi richiuse il diario, lo ripose nello scrigno di legno sul comò e raggiunse il figlio.  
Forse si perse tra i ricordi mentre camminava perché c’era già chi era accorso; l’immagine che le si parò davanti la fece sorridere e ricordò perché amava suo marito e la sua famiglia.  
Niall si trovava sulla sedia a dondolo che avevano disposto vicino la culla e teneva tra le braccia Cael e al suo fianco Emilia che da grande falco visionava il fratello.  
Sogghignò per quel quadretto tenerissimo e quando il marito alzò gli occhi verso quelli di lei, sorrise e arrossì.  
C’erano cose che non cambiavano mai, come l’amore che i due nutrivano per l’altro e quel rossore sulle guance quando venivano beccati a fare qualcosa di dolce.  
«Mamma, papà sta cullando Cael perché piangeva» la informò la figlia con gli occhi azzurri e con voce soffice.  
«Lo so tesoro, anch’io ero venuta per questo» le rispose abbassandosi alla sua altezza e accarezzandole la guancia la invitò ad andare a giocare.  
«Posso andare a vedere la televisione?» invece, domandò lei cauta; sapeva che i genitori non volevano che lei stesse troppo tempo attaccata a quello schermo.  
Emma e Niall si lanciarono uno sguardo: bastava quello per capirsi, era sempre stato così e questo suscitava l’invidia dei loro amici.  
«Tesoro, per ora vai a giocare con i giocattoli perché…» affermò Niall che nel frattempo si alzò e delicatamente poggiò il piccolo nella culla per poi raggiungere Emma, abbassandosi alla stessa altezza della figlia.  
«Stasera mamma e papà non ci sono, ma verrà Erin a farti compagnia e potrai vedere i cartoni con lei, va bene?» continuò l’uomo passando ad accarezzare la testa mora della piccola, parlando con tono di voce calmo e con frasi semplici.  
«Emilia…» iniziò Emma quando vide nello sguardo della figlia una delusione che scomparve poco dopo; la piccola dopo aver abbracciato i genitori, corse a giocare.  
Ancora basiti per il cambiamento repentino della piccola, i due si guardarono a vicenda e scoppiarono a ridere, ma dopo un breve istante si alzarono e controllarono di non aver svegliato Cael che per fortuna dormiva profondamente.  
«Nostra figlia è bipolare come te, ma nostro figlio… lui è tutto suo padre» convenne l’irlandese, ma quando lei alzò un sopracciglio per sfidarlo a continuare si trovò con la bocca della donna poggiata sulla propria.  
Un bacio dolce ma anche urgente e proprio quando pensò di averla scampata ecco che Emma gli lasciò un piccolo morso alle labbra, giusto per ricordare chi comandava.  
«Io l’ho detto» sussurrò lui sottovoce massaggiandosi dove gli doleva, ma fu attento a non farsi sentire.  
   
Gli Horan al completo erano pronti, ovviamente chi per andare a letto e chi per la serata dei People Choice Awards, ma erano dettagli. Emma e Niall dopo aver fatto le ormai storiche raccomandazioni a Erin, salutarono i figli e si avviarono all’evento, pronti a incontrare il resto della ciurma degli One Direction.  
«Ecco arrivare anche Emma e Niall Horan» si sentì dire ai presentatori che erano già pronti per iniziare la loro intervista non appena li videro varcare il Red carpet.  
Si fermarono a saluti di circostanza, qualche foto con i fans e infine si diressero all’ingresso dove un consueto gruppo di giornalisti li aspettava.  
«Beh, ovviamente non possiamo non chiedervi come stanno i piccoli Horan» domandò l’intervistatrice che subito passò il microfono a Emma.  
«Stanno bene, crescono, fanno dispetti e…»  
«Sono la cosa migliore che Dio ci avesse potuto regalare» continuò Niall orgoglioso e con gli occhi lucidi.  
Ma non fece che alimentare ancora di più la curiosità della giornalista.  
«Questo significa che presto appariranno a qualche evento o faranno parte di qualche photoshoot?»  
Beh, era una domanda innocente, apparentemente, ma Emma e Niall avevano concordato che i piccoli sarebbero stati esposti a quel tipo di mondo solo lo stretto necessario.  
«No, ci spiace molto per tutti coloro che lo chiedono e per chiunque vorrebbe conoscerli, ma io…» e l’irlandese guardò la moglie in segno di consenso e poi continuò.  
«Noi pensiamo che siano ancora troppo piccoli perché appaiano, vogliamo solo che la loro privacy sia rispettata e questo non succederebbe se decidessimo contrariamente. Noi siamo in questo mondo da tempo, un mondo difficile per gli adulti figuriamoci per i bambini. Non siamo pronti a metterli davanti a delle telecamere e poi… mi conoscete. Io sono sempre stato riservato riguardo la mia vita privata e quindi perché non esserlo, a maggior ragione, con i nostri figli?».  
«Quale parte della vostra vita rimane normale?» domandò un altro intervistatore, più giovane e sicuramente più interessato a Emma dato che si avvicinò a lei.  
«La gente pensa che essere famosi significhi avere una vita diversa dal normale, ma non è così. È vero, non nascondo che ho degli aiuti a casa, ma faccio anche mille cose come tutti voi tra cui accudire i miei figli, cucinare, stirare e altre faccende domestiche. A casa, con mio marito e i miei figli, noi siamo solo Emma e Niall» rispose divertita, facendo sorridere anche il giovane che non le tolse gli occhi di dosso.  
Le domande continuarono ancora in tanti altri argomenti; chiesero anche del tour e dell’album, domande a cui Niall rispose che avrebbe spiegato tutto insieme al resto degli One Direction.  
«Un’ultima domanda, la prego» supplicò il giovane, mentre cercava di sgomitare tra gli altri suoi colleghi che erano pronti per fare lo stesso.  
«Abbiamo visto i vostri abiti questa sera, non possiamo fare a meno di chiederci se sono sue creazioni o…» e s’interruppe allungando il microfono davanti a loro.  
Il primo a parlare fu Niall, il quale affermò che era un semplice completo blu scuro di Paul Smith con un dettaglio originale - il colletto della giacca ricamato - disegnato per lui. Girò su se stesso e permise loro di scattare ancora qualche foto. In realtà, la vera star quella sera era Emma che per l’occasione aveva deciso di indossare un abito di Lorenzo Serafini della sua nuova collezione. Era un vestito lungo con un’ampia gonna nera che sfumava sul grigio; la particolarità oltre che nei colori stava nel corpetto di pizzo ricamato, il cui disegno scivolava e si stringeva in vita allargandosi di pochi centimetri sulla gonna. Emma era la regina indiscussa e con i capelli raccolti in un chignon basso e lento, con ai lati due spille a foglie color argento, era davvero impeccabile.  
Posò da sola attirando gli sguardi di tutti coloro che continuavano a scattare foto, finchè non attirò vicino a sè il marito e insieme posarono sul Red carpet, anche se sarebbe meglio dire governarono.  
  
 

********************

 

_21 Luglio 2029_

   
_Mio piccolo orsacchiotto,_  
_oggi è il tuo primo compleanno e anche se sei ancora piccolo per capirlo, noi abbiamo deciso comunque di festeggiarti._  
_Ti chiederai il perché di questa lettera...sono un’amante dei ricordi, l’ho fatto per Emilia e non potevo non farlo per te._  
_Penso che ci siano diversi modi per essere ricordati e voglio che - un giorno, spero lontano - quando non ci sarò più, tu possa ricordarmi attraverso le mie parole._  
_Sei stato un faro di luce per la vita mia e di tuo padre; maggiormente per lui che, dopo essere stato in casa con due donne, può finalmente condividere il potere con te._  
_Scherzo, non ha mai avuto preferenze ma non mi ha nascosto che l’arrivo di un maschietto l’ha reso particolarmente felice. Per quanto riguarda me, devo dire che il tuo arrivo nel momento più buio della mia vita mi ha permesso di tornare a respirare, il tuo bussare piano ha riportato la gioia e la felicità che avevo perso. Mi hai salvata ancora prima che io potessi cullarti; ci hai messo alla prova ancor prima di venire al mondo, ma quando ti ho tenuto in braccio per la prima volta ho capito che con te, tua sorella e tuo padre al mio fianco potrò affrontare qualsiasi sfida._  
_Ti amo figlio mio, più della mia vita; devi promettermi che proteggerai sempre Emilia che a quattro anni è già la regina indiscussa dei guai: aiutala quando ne avrà bisogno e ancora di più quando, testarda com’è, cercherà di allontanarti; ha un grande cuore e già ora veglia su di te come un falco._  
_Siete il nostro bene più prezioso e mi godo ogni attimo insieme a voi, aspettando il momento in cui sarete pronti per condividere con noi sogni e paure._  
_Penso che te lo ripeterò fino alla nausea: vivi, sogna e ama senza riserve perché ci sono così tante cose da vedere e da fare che non basterà una vita sola._  
_Sono sicura che sarai un uomo coraggioso, rispettabile e di buon cuore come tuo padre, ma da me spero che prenderai la voglia di sognare, di correre e di non fermarti mai, soprattutto quando la vita ti farà cadere._  
_Gli attimi che ho amato di più sono quelli in cui ho sentito le tue manine sul mio viso o quando non hai più pianto perchè io ti ho sorriso e cullato._  
_Ci saranno tantissimi di questi momenti e non vedo l’ora di viverli; già nel tuo primo anno ci hai regalato tantissime emozioni nei primi passi incerti, nelle prime paroline senza senso e nei sorrisi pieni di vita._  
_Il tuo nome, Cael, è un inno alle origini di tuo padre, l’Irlanda, così come Emilia lo è stato per le mie origini italiane. Potrà sembrare una cosa banale, ma io e tuo padre sin dall’inizio abbiamo deciso di unire i nostri mondi che seppure diversi e lontani fanno parte di noi, di chi siamo._  
_Mi raccomando: vivi la vita, ama alla follia e sogna fino all’infinito._

  _Con amore,_

_la tua mamma_

  
  
  
Dopo tre giorni finalmente Emma era riuscita a finire di scrivere la lettera per il primo compleanno del figlio. La loro vita stava procedendo come un missile: Niall in quel periodo era spesso fuori perché con Harry, Liam e Louis stavano organizzando e definendo tutti i dettagli per il loro prossimo tour; lei aveva iniziato due collezioni che con orgoglio voleva portare avanti.  
Ovviamente prima del lavoro e degli affari veniva la loro famiglia ed era per questo che in quell’ultimo mese avevano lavorato tanto duramente e con orari impensabili.  
Avrebbero passato quindici giorni a Parigi, la loro amata città. Emilia aveva avuto il suo battesimo quindi adesso toccava al piccolo Cael.  
«Emilia» urlarono all’unisono i genitori che guardandosi negli occhi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Era davvero una piccola peste ed aveva il vizio di non essere mai pronta; Emma allacciò Cael sul passeggino, tirò la manica di Niall e gli ordinò di stare attento mentre lei andava e vedere cosa stesse combinando la figlia.  
La scena che vide le riscaldò il cuore: Emilia stava salutando pupazzi e bambole, spiegando loro che sarebbe mancata dei giorni e che non dovevano avere paura perché lei sarebbe tornata. Era così concentrata da non accorgersi che al suo fianco era arrivato il marito; quando si voltò vide una sguardo pieno di commozione.  
«E’ proprio tua figlia» la battibeccò Niall ma Emma gli lanciò un’occhiataccia perché in realtà quello bravo con le parole era lui e i testi delle sue canzoni ne erano la prova.  
«Mamma, papà possiamo andare» affermò sicura di sè, chiudendosi la porta della sua stanza alle spalle e avviandosi verso l’ingresso con la piccola valigia.  
  
  
  
Dopo alcuni giorni in giro per Parigi e dintorni, la famiglia Horan si stava godendo un’ottima colazione al ristorante dell’hotel prima di salire in camera e cambiarsi.  
Anche se ormai il compleanno del piccolo Cael era passato, Emma e Niall avevano deciso di regalare ai loro piccoli un’avventura magica. La direzione sarebbe stata niente di meno che Disneyland Paris, appresa con molto entusiasmo da parte di Emilia che in quei giorni non smetteva di saltellare.  
«Mamma posso mettere il vestito che mi ha regalato papà?» domandò la piccola mentre correva nella stanza dei genitori con l’abito in mano, sperando con i suoi occhietti teneri in una risposta affermativa.  
«Certo tesoro ma fatti aiutare da…» e non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che la piccola sparì a cercare il padre al quale chiese di essere vestita.  
«E anche tu piccolino non vedi l’ora di andare a Disneyland?» domandò a Cael che sul letto dimenava le gambe e le braccia in aria con tanto di sorrisi.  
«Oggi sarà la prima tua magica avventura» continuò a parlargli facendo facce buffe; quando iniziò a fargli il solletico sul pancino lui si mise a ridere, tanto da portare allegria in tutta la stanza e raccogliendo l’intera famiglia intorno a lui.  
Emilia aveva indossato il suo vestitino rosso a maniche corte con la stampa di Minnie sul davanti e le scarpette rosse; il piccolo Cael invece per l’occasione aveva la tutina di topolino con la maglia nera a maniche corte, i pantaloncini rossi e il cappellino.  
Persino Emma e Niall avevano i cerchietti dei rispettivi coniugi della Disney: erano davvero tutti pronti per quell'avventura in un parco che avrebbe regalato magia e divertimento.  
  
 

**************

 

  
 

 

_25 dicembre 2030_

  
  
  
_Mio piccolo lupacchiotto,_  
_oggi la casa sarà piena di amici e familiari, ma per me il regalo più bello rimarrete sempre voi: tu, la tua sorellina e tuo padre. Siete le persone più importanti della mia vita._  
_Sentirti pronunciare la parola “mamma”, la tua prima parola, mi ha riempito il cuore di gioia ed emozione; mi hai anche stupito, ero quasi sicura che avresti detto “papà” dopo i tanti mezzi tentativi._  
_Hai già due anni e hai iniziato a scoprire il mondo; adoro vederti gironzolare per casa, amo come giochi con Stella – la tua amica a quattro zampe- e amo come mi guardi, con quegli occhi rapiti, nei momenti in cui io lavoro._  
_Quegli occhi verdi come i miei, sempre attenti ad ogni cosa che ti circonda, alle novità che tu accogli di buon grado._  
_Tuo padre dice che ti vizio, ma non dargli ascolto e poi non è forse vero che anche lui ti vizia proprio come fa con Emilia? Siamo due genitori che amano i figli incondizionatamente e forse, dico forse, talvolta ci lasciamo trascinare da qualche regalo in più, ma sempre nel rispetto dei valori che i nostri genitori ci hanno trasmesso._  
_Questi anni sono stati ricchi attimi felici e spero che tu abbia sentito sempre la nostra presenza; mi spiace che a volte hai pianto cercando il tuo papà o cercando me._  
_I nostri lavori ci hanno tenuto spesso lontano da casa, ma siamo sempre tornati e abbiamo fatto di tutto per esserci perché tu ed Emilia non sentiste molto la nostra mancanza. Ci siamo stati per i baci della buonanotte, per i risvegli come una vera famiglia e per moltre altre occasioni in cui potevo regalarvi ancora un pò di amore._  
_Sicuramente nel corso degli anni sbaglieremo, ci saranno le volte che ci urlerai contro, quelle in cui ci detesterai, ma spero che saprai sempre dove correre per sentirti al sicuro e su quale spalla piangere quando la vita ti ferirà._  
_Vorrei poterti dire che “mamma non permetterà che ti accada mai niente di male”._  
_Giuro, lo vorrei con tutto il cuore. Se oggi potessi esprimere un solo desiderio sarebbe questo, ma non posso perché la bellezza della vita è anche l’imprevedibilità, la sua capacità di regalare sia momenti unici, bellissimi e indimenticabili, sia periodi difficili, pieni di ostacoli e a volte anche di dolore._  
_Posso comunque prometterti che qualunque cosa dovrai affrontare io e tuo padre saremo sempre qui per te, non sarai mai solo, anche quando crederai di esserlo._  
_Questo Natale sarà uno dei tanti che passerai con noi, in cui riderai e ti sentirai parte di qualcosa di più grande._  
_Siamo una famiglia e nessuno mai ci potrà togliere questo._

_Con tanto amore,_

_la tua mamma_

  
  
  
Emma aveva appena messo giù la penna quando una lacrima bagnò il suo viso.  
Nascose quel momento di debolezza, chiuse tutto e ripose la lettera nel suo ormai consueto scrigno di legno; si voltò verso il letto e notò che suo marito ancora dormiva. Prima di iniziare la lunga giornata che li attendeva, decise di dedicarsi alla sua famiglia, così lentamente si avvicinò a Niall e lasciò una scia di baci sulla sua guancia.  
Era davvero da troppo tempo che l’uomo non si alzava in quel modo e quando le labbra della donna raggiunsero le proprie non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il bacio.  
Aprì velocemente gli occhi, regalandole lo stesso azzurro luminoso che andò a rispecchiarsi in quello verde di lei e ancor prima che si tirasse indietro Niall la strinse tra le sue braccia e approfondì il bacio.  
Erano due corpi che combaciavano alla perfezione, due lingue che si rincorrevano, che si cercavano per ritrovarsi sempre, un amore che con il tempo si era consolidato sempre di più.  
Erano consapevoli che tra pochi minuti i bambini si sarebbero svegliati, ma vollero godersi quel momento d’intimità ancora per qualche attimo.  
Emma rotolò dall’altra parte del letto appoggiando la testa sul petto di Niall mentre lui compiva piccoli cerchi sulla sua spalla.  
Sentirono uno strano trambusto nella camera accanto e stavano per alzarsi quando videro due testoline davanti la porta, una biondo miele e l’altra mora.  
«Possiamo salire sul letto con voi?» domandò Emilia con gli occhi da cucciolo che a cinque anni sapeva come conquistare tutti; così dopo aver aiutato il fratello di due anni che gattonò verso i genitori, anche lei lo seguì.  
«Fame. Fame» iniziò a ripetere Cael, mentre guardava la madre con lo sguardo di chi chiedeva un grande miracolo.  
«La voce della verità ha parlato» affermò Niall sogghignando mentre prendeva in braccio Emilia.  
La moglie alzò gli occhi al cielo e anche lei strinse tra le braccia il figlio che si nascose tra i suoi lunghi capelli.  
«Non so chi dei due, tra te e tuo figlio sia quello più affamato» domandò scherzosamente.  
«Ti amo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio una volta in cucina, prima di lasciarle un soffice bacio sulle labbra ed iniziare ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
Il pranzo di Natale arrivò più veloce della luce e quel mattino che era iniziato con molta calma trasformò Niall ed Emma in missili; di lì a poco familiari e amici li avrebbero raggiunti.  
Ci sarebbe stato un altro Natale in casa Horan ed era difficile superare le aspettative, ma in qualche modo i due padroni di casa ci riuscivano sempre.  
«Ehi bro» si salutarono con un abbraccio Niall, Liam, Louis e Harry che stranamente arrivarono nello stesso momento.  
«Voi tre insieme?» domandò guardandoli con occhi attenti, ma loro furono inespressivi e dopo essersi tolti i cappotti, passarono a salutare il resto della ciurma.  
«Non mi avevate detto che…», ma l’irlandese s’interruppe quando vide i loro abbigliamenti.  
Gli ormai consueti One Direction in casa con lo stesso tema: il Natale. Tutti e quattro indossavano una camicia a collo alto con fantasie natalizie, babbi natale, neve e altri simboli.  
«Forse dovremmo smetterla di farci della stessa sostanza» disse in sua difesa Louis, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiataccia da Niall e Liam che buttarono un’occhiata ai figli sperando che non lo avessero sentito.  
«Penso che tu dovresti cambiare spacciatore» ribadì Harry a voce bassa, che come il suo solito era quello con la camicia e le fantasie più stravaganti.  
«Invece penso che… dobbiamo smetterla di dare ascolto a tua moglie» dissero all’unisono loro, mentre Niall non riusciva a smettere di ridere.  
Impossibile. Emma sarebbe sempre riuscita a convincere quei tre a fare qualcosa di stupido, come per il compleanno di Emma quando li fece vestire da principesse Disney o per il primo compleanno di Cael in cui li aveva convinti a vestirsi da Super Mario.  
«Non capisco perché dobbiamo farlo. Tu ottieni una notte di fuoco, anzi sicuramente più di una, ma noi cosa ne ricaviamo?» chiese Louis sogghignando, mentre gli altri stavano silenziosi con i volti divertiti.  
«Sapete che non riuscireste a dirmi di no e comunque sarebbe inutile provarci» rispose lei dietro le sue spalle, tanto che Louis saltò su di sé e tutti lo presero in giro.  
Avevano capito una cosa quei quattro: nessuno sapeva dire di no a Emma Williams e… quel momento ne era una prova.  
Non lontano da lì, notò che Maura e Bob avevano fatto entrare Shay e Rose e così per evitare di iniziare una battaglia lunga quanto la Divina Commedia, li abbandonò e corse ad abbracciare le amiche.  
«Io lo dico che il sesso mattutino ti rende felice» ammiccò Shay guardando Rose che alzò gli occhi al cielo spazientita.  
«Passano gli anni, ma tu non cambi mai» la ribeccò Emma che la strinse ancora di più a sé tanto ne aveva sentito la mancanza.  
«E allora perché tanta felicità?» domandò la mora, mentre i loro occhi si erano già illuminati.  
«No, non c’è nessun piccolo Horan in arrivo, è che…»  
«Sei solo felice di vederci tutti qui e sapere che nonostante gli impegni sappiamo ancora come festeggiare il Natale in famiglia » concluse Rose, facendo sbuffare l’amica mentre Emma sorrise e l’abbracciò con affetto e stima.  
«Sempre a fare la maestra della situazione» la ribeccò Shay, ma alla fine le tre amiche si strinsero in un abbraccio di gruppo.  
Erano passati quei tempi in cui si ritrovavano a casa di una delle tre per maratone di serie tv accompagnate da cibo spazzatura. Ora le tre donne erano cresciute: Emma aveva la sua famiglia e la boutique, Rose era diventata maestra e si era appena sposata e Shay, avvocato che saltava da un uomo all’altro, aveva incontrato Julian ed era felicemente fidanzata.  
Ne erano cambiate di cose in quegli anni, più di quanto loro avrebbero mai ammesso.  
  
  
  
«Mamma, mamma ora possiamo aprire i regali?» domandò Emilia entusiasta mentre con il suo vestitino a fantasia tartan scozzese, con maniche corte e gonna a palloncino, non faceva altro che saltellare.  
E dopo di lei chiesero lo stesso tutti i piccoli di casa; così aver dato uno sguardo a Niall e al resto degli amici, si decise di aprire i regali. La loro felicità fu pari a quella degli adulti, perché si sa… a Natale si torna tutti bambini.  
Gli Horan ricevettero giocattoli e vestiti da tutti i presenti, cosa che avvenne anche per gli altri bambini; i Lego per il piccolo Cael e set da cucito e mini chitarra per Emilia furono i regali da parte dei genitori .  
In seguito anche i grandi si scambiarono i loro pensieri: alcuni divertenti, altri più seri, ma ciò che stupì tutti fu che dopo più di otto anni di matrimonio Niall ed Emma riuscivano ancora a sorprendersi.  
Lui le aveva regalato un anello con doppio infinito e quattro pietre incastonate,  vicino ad esse erano incisi i loro nomi e quello dei figli; Emma aveva regalato al marito dei plettri personalizzati, alcuni con titoli delle canzoni, altri con i posti più importanti della loro storia e altri ancora con le loro iniziali e quelle dei figli.  
«Sai ancora come sorprendermi» le sussurrò Niall all’orecchio, baciando il collo per poi raggiungere le sue labbra.  
Era troppo ammaliato dal regalo e dal loro significato per ricordarsi dei presenti, genitori compresi.  
«E tu sai come conquistarmi» continuò lei ed entrambi sapevano che quella era una frase a doppio senso.  
Erano bastate quelle parole per riportare a galla vecchi ricordi, di passione e tanto amore, di giorni in cui non uscivano dalle coperte, nudi e abbracciati.  
«Bei tempi» farfugliò Niall afflosciando un po’ le spalle, ma quando Emma lo guardò accese in lui il desiderio e capirono che quella sera avrebbero festeggiato.  
Trovava la moglie ancora sexy, anche dopo i due figli, tanto che quando era uscita dal suo guardaroba con il vestito a fantasia natalizia con gonna svasata, senza maniche e una cintura nera in vita, l’aveva guardata e le aveva fatto capire che non sarebbe finita lì; i doveri da padroni di casa non avevano permesso nulla, ma quella notte, quella notte sarebbe stata solo loro.  
Guardando i volti felici dei loro amici e dei familiari, Emma e Niall sorrisero, avevano regalato loro un altro ricordo, qualcosa da custodire gelosamente.  
Il passato li aveva messi alla prova, ma loro ne erano usciti più forti.  
Il futuro incerto, irrequieto e a dir poco spaventoso si era trasformato in un faro di speranza, in obiettivi da conquistare e sogni da realizzare.  
Dopotutto erano sempre Niall ed Emma e non avevano ancora finito di vivere la loro storia d’amore, né tanto meno di raccontarla.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ebbene sì, anche questa raccolta di storie è giunta alla fine, seppure con mio grande dispiace vi annuncio che è l'ultimo capitolo, ma state tranquilli che ci saranno altre storie di Emma e Niall, senza contare la storia originale (fan fiction) a più capitoli che pubblicherò appena ne avrò abbozzate un pò.  
Che dire? Mi rende triste pensare che è finita, che non vivrò ancora di questi momenti, ma poi penso anche che loro ci saranno e avrò ancora tanto da dire e raccontare e quindi... cotninuate a seguirmi sul mio profilo.  
Stavolta vediamo che sono passati degli anni, vediamo dei salti temporali che ho cercato di strutturare al meglio, e ciò che possiamo notare e che la famiglia Horan si ingrandisce ancora di più.  
Credetemi che questa è stata la parte più bella ma anche più difficile perchè... è stato un lungo viaggio e calcoltando che ogni capitolo è di 5000 parole lo è per davvero.  
Ovviamente i piccoli dettagli su cui ho lavorato, giusto per darvi un'idea di quanto detto:   
Look Niall per i PCA: <https://imgur.com/620fiNH>  
Look Emma per i PCA:  <https://imgur.com/1fFiUTa>  
Look Emilia per Disneyland Paris: <https://imgur.com/KNfDYYG>  
Look Cael per Disneyland Paris: <https://imgur.com/6rr5gNx>  
Look Emma e Niall per Disneyland Paris: <https://imgur.com/coeNkKM>  
Look famiglia Horan Natale:  <https://imgur.com/vlq0MSs>  
Look Emma per Natale: <https://imgur.com/u0AyhdP>  
Look Niall Natale: <https://imgur.com/EnJix91>  
Look Emilia per Natale: <https://imgur.com/rLPCP1J>  
Regali: <https://imgur.com/FtO5elA>  
Dopo questo elenco sono pronta a salutarvi..... Mi troverete presto... o davvero tantissime sorprese per voi...  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
